The Love of Camelot
by Anderson Jen
Summary: It was intended to be strictly political, going to Camelot and discussing magic with it's king and council. Nobody ever expected to fall in love, least of all Princess Ellie, whom the Druids had secretly declared the Once and Future Queen of Albion. She and her protector, Lady Jen, travel to Camelot to discover the many unexpected events in store them. Arthur/OC, Gwaine/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I love Merlin, and I was so sad with the way it ended, even though that's the idea of how the original legends played out. I was sad that it ended at all, and refused to give up on it, so here this is! It is an Arthur/OC, Gwaine/OC, and features Lancelot/Gwen throughout the story. It's canon until the last episode of Season 3, and the beginning of our story picks up about six months post the finale. Thank you for checking this out, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights to BBC, I don't own any characters from the TV show. If I did, things would have gone much differently:)**

Princess Eilonwy (she prefers Ellie) rode through the forest, a wide smile on her face. She honestly loved the moments where she snuck away with her closest friend Jen, able to evade court life for a day. She could let her hair down her back, the thick curls flying behind her in the wind. She felt free from her overbearing council and courtiers.

_You are heir to the throne_, they would say every morning. _Your marriage to a prince means the joining of two kingdoms, an alliance that could bring you so much power._

She almost groaned at the memory, but Jen laughing beside her made her smile. Who cared of courtiers and princes when Ellie could wear leggings and let her hair tangle in the wind?

"My arse hurts," she mumbled, fidgeting on the horse.

Jen snorted. "Don't let the King hear you talk like that."

"If only he knew the mouth on you," Ellie grinned. "Remember Sir Drake?"

"He was a self-righteous prat!" Jen burst into laughter at the memory of the noble who tried to get more than he deserved.

"You should've _cursed_ him, rather than cursing him."

"That made no sense."

"You know what I mean," Ellie rolled her eyes. "A little less 'damn you' and a little more actual cursing. You could have turned him into a toad?" The pair burst into laughter at the thought.

Ellie remembered when they'd first discovered Jen had magic. They were five years old, and incredibly mischievous. While Jen distracted the librarian, Ellie had gotten a book from the restricted section of the library. The pair found that it was a spell book, and thought it would be fun to try and read a rhyme or two aloud. What they didn't expect was for Jen to say the words and the librarian to actually become a toad.

Jen's laughter was cut short, making Ellie focus back on their present ride through the woods. Her friend slowed down. "What is it, Jen?"

"I heard something," Jen insisted. She halted her horse and hopped down, looking around. "Ellie, I sense magic."

"That's not so odd," Ellie shrugged. "Magic isn't outlawed here."

"This isn't simply sorcery," Jen argued. She drew her sword. "This is powerful magic."

"Like yours?" Ellie frowned.

"I'm flattered, but my magic is nothing compare to this," Jen sighed. She closed her eyes. Ellie recognized the calmed looked on her face and peaceful stance; she was focusing on feeling the magic around her. "It's good magic. It's..."

Her eyes shot open. "It's Emrys!"

"Emrys?" Ellie grinned. "What would he be doing here? And how would you know?"

"I'm not sure," Esme said. "There are so many prophecies about him, but I don't know them too well. As for how I know it's him, I just do. Remember when I visited the Druids? They taught me how to recognize the magic around me, and it's so powerful it must be him."

"You don't think your magic is powerful and your destiny is important?" Ellie looked slightly offended. According to the Druids, Jen's destiny was to be Ellie's constant companion, always protecting her and giving her wisdom when needed.

Jen gave her a short glare. "Ellie, you know I think your life is worth everything, but this is _Emrys_! He isn't just a warlock and King Arthur's protector, he's...he's the most powerful wizard _of all time_."

"Then we best not anger him, hmm?" Ellie hopped from her horse as her friend rolled her eyes. "Come on darling. Let's go find Emrys!"

The pair led their horses through the woods, using Jen's senses to guide them. Just as they came upon the smell of campfire, they heard swords drawn. Ellie reached for her sword, just as Jen did.

"Find Emrys," Jen said. "He'll protect you."

Ellie groaned. "I don't need protecting."

"You're the future queen of Luxtera," Jen returned. "Think of your father! Think of your people, what will they do without an heir?"

"Fine," Ellie hissed. She hated when Jen brought up her duty to Luxtera. "Please, be careful."

Jen twisted her sword in her hand, a small smirk forming. "Always."

**:-:**

Jen prevented a blow to her side when a man swiftly emerged from the trees. Each applying pressure to their swords, they glared.

"You're a woman!" the man exclaimed.

"Nothing gets past you," Jen hissed. She swiveled the sword around in attempt to knock it from his hands, but his grip was strong. She took advantage of his shock and attacked again. Usually she went straight to defense, but his attack was strong. She needed to get a single strike in that wound him enough for her to really get him.

"Where did you learn to sword play?" he asked, preventing her from slicing his stomach.

"I don't play with swords," she hissed. "I fight with them."

They continued what seemed to be more like aggressive sparring instead of actual fighting. Jen was pleased to see that he didn't underestimate her, but continued full force. Sweat began to trickle down her brow, making her uncomfortable. What also made her uncomfortable was the appreciative glance he gave her in between blows. She became irritated. He wasn't going easy on her, he was playing with her.

She gave out a frustrated yell and swiftly knocked his sword from his hands. He stumbled back in surprise. Jen pointed her sword at him. "Who are you?"

"Completely besotted," he answered. "Put down that sword down and let's chat, eh?"

"Where did you come from?"

"You invaded my camp, sweetheart."

"Don't," Jen hissed. "Call me that."

She wouldn't have guessed that he would shoot forward, which was exactly what he did. Her sword flew from her grasp. Noticing the symbol of Camelot on his tunic, she panicked. If she couldn't do magic, she had to rely on brawn only.

Jen launched herself at the man, giving a solid punch to his jaw. He groaned and retaliated. She avoided it and tried to find where his armor couldn't protect him. Since it covered most of his upper body though, she'd have to knock him down. While she thought this over, he continued attempting to get the upper hand. Getting frustrated, she stuck her leg out and swiveled her body. He fell to the ground, but pulled her with him.

She slammed the ground with her fist in annoyance. Jen desperately reached for her sword. He used one arm—only one arm—and pulled her back, weaseling his body on top of hers. She tried to kick, but her body was too small beneath him.

"Stop, please," he said. "I don't want to hurt you."

Jen glared. "Believe me, I could beat you any day."

"Then why are you beneath me?"

Jen wrapped her leg around his lower half and rolled over, pulling the dagger out of her corset and placing it at her throat. She gave her own satisfied smirk at having gotten the upper hand. "I don't lie beneath men."

"Marry me?" he grinned, staring up at her. "I'm Sir Gwain of the Knights of Camelot."

"What are you doing here?" Jen hissed. "You're a mile outside the King's city, and I will not let you come near it or my king."

"I'm escorting Merlin, Ambassador of Camelot," Gwaine explained. "We're here to ask for advice on how to handle magic."

"Magic?" Jen blanched. She removed the dagger from the knight's neck and sat up straight, still keeping her weight on top of him. "What do you mean?"

"Your kingdom allows magic," Gwaine explained. "Arthur is considering changing laws, but he needs advice on how to do that while protecting all of his people and Camelot's traditions."

"Oh, right, of course." Jen continued staring down at the man beneath her. He didn't see too uncomfortable with her positioned above him and a dagger pointed threateningly at him. In fact, he looked like he was exactly where he wanted to be. She took the opportunity to appreciate his thick brown hair and scratchy beard. His brown eyes glinted mischievously. Jen briefly wondered if he was as muscular as he looked beneath all that armor...

"I leave you for ten minutes and you've already found a man?"

Jen's head shot up. Before her stood Ellie and a handsome young man with tousled black hair. He smiled at her kindly. "No worries. Gwaine affects most women."

It was then that Jen realized how she appeared. She straddled Sir Gwaine, who was smiling foolishly up at her. She had dropped her weapon, so it did look rather...promiscuous. She scrambled off him and collected her sword and hid her dagger again. With wide eyes, she looked upon the man before her and did a slight bow.

"Emrys," she said lowly. "It is an honor."

"Thank you," the man said. "But please, call me Merlin."

"Merlin," she said with a smile.

"I'm guessing you have magic as well," Merlin smiled back. "That'll be interesting."

"We have much to talk about," Ellie said. "I suggest we return to the castle and discuss this with my father. Jen?"

"Of course." Jen rose to her full height and stuck her chin out. She had a feeling this would be a long afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters**

"You got bested by a woman?"

Gwaine looked to Merlin, who had just spoken.

"I let her win," he defended himself. "I didn't want to hurt her."

"She's pretty," Merlin noted.

Gwaine's eyes widened. "Pretty? She's magnificent! You should've seen her fight, Merlin."

He watched the girl riding on the horse in front of him. Despite only coming up to his chest, Lady Jensen did not look frail. She was rather curvy, but Gwaine didn't mind a bigger girl. He'd personally experienced how strong she was, and that was something he admired. Currently, he watched her thick, dark blonde hair sway with every movement her horse made. He recalled her pale blue eyes flashing with irritation as they fought, something he prided himself in being able to bring out in even the calmest of people.

Gwaine turned his focus on the princess. She was beautiful too, but in a much more regal way. Her dark green eyes held the responsibility of someone who knew they had an important future, but also someone who knew how to have fun. Her features were smooth, and though she was slightly smaller than Jen she was still sturdy looking. Gwaine could tell she would be a queen, even with her dark locks falling down her back and her current clothes resembling a man's.

"Well Arthur would approve the match," Merlin said dryly. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm sure he'd approve anything that didn't concern me."

"Merlin—

"It's been six months, Gwaine," Merlin cut him off. "Six months since I killed Morgana and revealed my magic to him. Six months since he's dismissed me or even looked at me. How did I receive this order and title?"

Gwaine flinched. "Through Leon and a decree."

"Exactly," Merlin said. "I've been given a title, new clothes, and a job, but I've lost his friendship. What is all this if I don't have that?"

"When you return, I'm sure he'll want to see you," Gwaine explained. "With the princess in tow, he'll certainly be in a good mood."

"I think you're simply excited that she's coming back with us because you believe Lady Jensen will be joining as well."

"Look at the pair of them! They're clearly attached, you think the princess would leave without her?"

"Lord Merlin!" Princess Eilonwy called, turning her horse. She motioned for the men to speed up. When they joined her, she smiled mischievously. "From here, we must go separately. My cousin and I have to sneak back into the castle, while you two use the front gate."

"Leading the princess in mischief?" Gwaine accused Jen.

She snorted in a most unladylike manner. "The princess is led by no one. She is the natural born leader."

"Literally born to lead," the princess smirked. "Anyways, when you pass through the gates, present the Pendragon seal and you'll be taken to the council room where my mother and father will greet you. Jen and I will also be presented, but you must pretend you've never seen us."

"Yes, Your Highness," Merlin nodded. "We will see you soon."

The men watched them ride around the perimeter of the town, waving happily to the guards. Gwaine chuckled at them before he and Merlin pushed their horses forward to the entrance gates. He took in the sight of the city, noticing the similarity to Camelot. The white walls showed that it was built from the same stone, but the backdrop separated it from Camelot. Luxtera rested by the shore, built into a rocky cliff. It had a very free and loose feeling about it.

"I could stay here," Gwaine remarked. "Resting on the beach, drinking mead with a pretty, young...blonde, blue eyed lass..."

"Lady Jensen?"

"Perhaps."

When they reached the gates, they offered Arthur's seal. Instantly, Merlin and Gwaine were escorted through the lower towns. People stared at them with wide eyes, taking in the symbol of Camelot. Gwaine was slightly uncomfortable with the sight, still not used to his title he'd received months ago at the round table. Being a noble was not something he could easily become accustomed to.

Once entered into the hall, Gwaine and Merlin were presented to the King and Queen. While the princess had Queen Rosalinda's dark hair, the King clearly gave Eilonwy the same regal features and determined green eyes.

"Sir Gwaine and Lord Merlin of Camelot," the squire announced. "I present to you, King Cedric and Queen Rosalinda, from the house of Hale."

"Your majesties," Merlin bowed. "I hope you're well."

"We are," Cedric smiled. "I hear you have important matters of Camelot to discuss."

"I do," Merlin agreed. "We come to discuss magic."

"Ahh," the queen smiled. "For this, we require my daughter and her most trusted friend, our ward and niece. Guards."

The doors opened and in strode Princess Eilonwy, wearing a deep green gown and a tiara upon her head. Lady Jensen followed close behind, a small smile on her face. She winked at Gwaine as they passed.

"May I present to you, Princess Eilonwy and the Lady Jensen," Cedric said. "Lady Jensen practices magic and has been gifted with the destiny of ensuring the survival of my daughter, and heir to the throne."

"I would love to hear about it," Merlin told them. In his eyes, he held something akin to relief and desperation. Gwaine believed it was the need to know others were like him, and in plain sight."

"Then please Sir, take a seat," Rosalinda placed herself at the head of the table next to her husband. "We have much to discuss."

**)-(**

_Ellie sat next to her best friend and cousin. "You are not a monster or freak."_

_"I have magic," Jen sobbed. "And it scares me. The Druids said I'm important but I don't believe so!"_

_"They'll come get you and tell us why this is happening!" Ellie insisted. "You just have to wait until morning."_

_"How long until then?"_

_"Only an hour or so." Twelve year old Ellie wasn't sure, but she believed that. Her father always said that it was darkest before the dawn, and never had she seen a darker sky. "If you sleep now, when you wake it'll be better."_

_So she did. The girls laid together on a cot, hands clasped and silently begging for sleep. It felt like they had just fallen into a deep slumber when a woman with a kind face woke them up._

_"Our council wishes for you to meet with them for breakfast," the woman said. "Will you come, darlings?"_

_"Of course," Jen whispered. "We are willing to come this moment."_

_"Then follow me."_

_Jen didn't hide the weakness. She took Ellie's hand and they made their way to the tent together. It was much larger than the others, the smell of warm food wafting from it. This spurred Ellie on to move faster, silently giving her friend support. They entered the red tent, surprised at the five Druids who smiled warmly._

_"Please sit," an old man with a long beard motioned to a pallet with two bowls in front of it. Ellie and Jen did as they were told, having a feeling it would be pointless to argue._

_Although Ellie really wanted to argue._

_"Why do I have magic?" Jen asked softly. "It…frightens me."_

_"There is no need to be frightened, child," the man said. "My name is Cedric."_

_"Like my father!" Ellie chirped._

_Cedric chuckled. "Yes. Anyways, I believe it is best to explain the Princess' destiny first. Eilonwy, you are the sole heir to the throne of Luxtera. Your marriage to a certain Prince will ensure the success of the unity of Albion, due to the prevention of tragedy. Your life is very important young lady, and it must be kept safe._

_"You, dear Jensen," Cedric continued. "You are meant to protect this future queen. You will be her constant companion, and your magic will ensure her survival, in all the trials she faces."_

_Ellie suddenly lost her appetite. By the look of panic on Jen's face, her cousin had too._

_"Will you show me how to use my magic?" Jen asked in fright, blinking away tears._

_"You will only spend another few days with us," Cedric sighed. "But you will visit, and we will send a mentor with you. Aiyana is a very wise woman who will care for you."_

_"So I won't be alone?" Jen said with a sigh of relief._

_"You will never be alone," Ellie hissed with as much promise as she could muster. "I will be by your side, always, as you will be by mine."_

_As the girls shared a fond embrace, they knew they'd always have each other._

"Ellie?"

Ellie snapped out of her thoughts and looked to her best friend. She looked stunning in a white and purple gown, her blonde hair braided back simply with pearls strewn in. Her eyes were apprehensive, so Ellie took her hand. "I'm sorry. I was thinking back to the day we first saw the Druids."

"Our destinies intertwined," Jen giggled. She looked distant for a moment before smiling and sobering up. "Well, your highness. We managed to change quickly enough. I imagine we'll be expected in only moments in the council hall. We best be off."

"Of course," Ellie agreed, standing and easing into the dreadful heeled slippers she had to wear. The girls took hands and rushed from Ellie's chambers and to the council hall, where they reached just in time for the doors to be opened.

After 'introductions' were made, the lords and ladies took their seats at the table. Ellie sat next to her mother, who leaned over.

"Where were you, my dear?" she murmured. "You're late for council. Aiyana barely got the message to you in time to greet our guests."

"I'm sorry Mother," Ellie blushed. "I was feeling cramped."

"Tell me you at least took Jen to protect you."

"Always," Ellie smiled. "I wouldn't dare go anywhere outside the castle without her."

The queen breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Now be prepared to speak."

Ellie straightened in her chair and focused on the conversation. Merlin leaned forward. "So, what exactly made you accept magic so willingly?"

"Eilonwy had just turned twelve, Jensen eleven," Cedric explained. "Magic had never been outlawed unless used for evil, almost like a sword. At the time, most were uncomfortable with it, but we let the Druids live in peace. One day, the girls played by a waterfall during a picnic. My little Ellie slipped on a wet rock, but Lady Jensen used magic and froze her in midair. We were able to get Ellie down before the magic wore off, and Jensen explained what happened. We discovered that she had been doing small things like that since she was but five years old, protecting Ellie from harm. Neither thought much of it until they were older and able to truly understand magic. They then feared Lady Jensen's powers. Thus, we sent them to the Druids with the protection of a trusted knight."

"It was there we learned our purposes of life," Ellie glanced to Jen. "I am to be a great queen who contributes to the unity of the lands. To ensure my safety, I am protected by the magic of my closest friend, cousin, and royal ward, Lady Jensen."

"You accepted magic openly," Merlin said slowly. "Because it's saved the Princess so often?"

"Yes," Rosalinda said. "Magic has been used for evil, yes, but also for good. It's helped our crops, our healing, and as you stated, ensured the safety of our daughter. She is the most important thing to us and the kingdom. Magic is embraced."

"How did you change your laws?" Merlin got comfortable in his seat.

"It began with finding a home for Druids," Ellie pointed to a map. "It's in the forest so they have cover and forest animals for food supply, there are fields where they can farm, and it's by a lake so they can have a water supply. The placement is important."

Rosalinda nodded. "We started them out with supplies and money, but they operate like their own village. They have homes instead of tents, and we visit often to ensure they do well. The Druids are peaceful people, and we welcome them, so long as they stay peaceful."

"That was just when Ellie was a young child though," Cedric pointed out. The visitors from Camelot seemed surprised at how the queen and Princess were treated like equals. "We followed with saying those who had magic would be prosecuted, only when they'd done something that was deemed wrong in a trial, rather than killed on the spot for using magic. My father practiced the laws of Camelot, but I did not approve. My queen and I began changing our ways long before we knew of Ellie's purpose."

"It was after we learned of it that we made magic legal," Rosalinda smiled. "It was alright to practice it, but we outlined the uses very specifically. We even encouraged magic if it was used for good."

Merlin and Gwaine seemed very thoughtful. The ambassador smiled enthusiastically. "That's...spectacular. Really wonderful."

"I suspect you didn't come to simply hear about it, though," Ellie interjected.

"No." Merlin seemed surprised at her perceptiveness. "King Arthur respectfully requests for someone to return with us to Camelot."

"He wants to hear it himself," an elder, Sir Quincy, nodded. "Preferably...from a noble?"

"Exactly," Merlin answered. "He would be honored to have Princess Eilonwy as a guest to explain your laws and possibly help construct some."

Ellie and Jen exchanged a look. Could Arthur be the man Ellie was supposed to marry? After all, Merlin was destined to protect the Once and Future King, while Jen was destined to protect the Once and future Queen. It only made sense.

"I would require the services of Lady Jensen," Ellie said. "I want her safety ensured, that she will not be harmed for having magic."

"As long as she does not practice magic until the laws say otherwise, she will not be harmed," Merlin sighed. "We ask that while in Camelot, she would follow Camelot's laws. I must, and I have magic."

"That is something else we would like to discuss," King Cedric raised his eyebrows. "The betrayal of Morgana Pendragon and the death of King Uther don't seem like the sort of events that would make a new, young King eager to accept magic."

Gwaine and Merlin exchanged a glanced. Merlin folded his hands on the table. "I suppose it's our turn for story telling then."

"You may begin," Rosalinda motioned.

Merlin sighed. "It began when Lady Morgana was kidnapped by her half-sister Morgause..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Yes, I changed the name of the story. I just thought that it made more sense to use Camelot, because the love story between Gwaine and Jen is just as focused on as the one between Ellie and Arthur, so the story isn't just about the love of King Arthur, but of our main characters in Camelot. Thanks to the followers for reading:) **

**Dislcaimer: All rights to BBC**

Jen had sat through Merlin's story, listening intently. She learned that Morgana had been driven mad by her hatred for Uther and aligned herself with her half-sister. Morgause had been in league with Cenred, whose army they used to make immortal soldiers and attack Camelot. It was quite the tale.

"Now the Cup of Life contained the blood of an entire army," Merlin explained. "We figured out that if we spilled the blood, then the army would fall."

Jen nodded. It made sense; the army became the living dead by putting their blood in the cup. By breaking the enchantment, they'd all die.

"So a knight named Lancelot and I made our way to the Cup of Life. We were stopped by Morgause, but my uncle and I defeated her together and managed to spill the blood of the army. When Morgana joined us, she found her sister dead, and she was not pleased. Morgana attacked me, and I had no choice but to reveal myself as Emrys, a warlock. Arthur had come to get my uncle, who is the court physician, because Uther was stabbed and dying. He saw me use the magic, as did all the men around me."

"It makes sense that you've become a lord," Rosalinda smiled softly. "With your position among the Druids, you are more like a king."

"Yes, my lady," he said. "A High Priest of the Old Religion."

"Arthur mustn't have been pleased," King Cedric frowned.

"Not at all," Merlin confessed. "I was sacked from my job as a servant. For months he did not speak to me. I learned from the knights about his confusion towards magic. He had seen magic for good, but with the way he was raised and the things he'd seen himself, Arthur was conflicted."

"Did you not heal Uther at some point?" Ellie asked.

"I saved him from the stab wound with magic, it was the only way," Merlin said. "Yet after I was dismissed, Uther was weak and broken after Morgana's betrayal and death, driven half mad from the things he'd seen and unable to defend himself quite well. He was killed by an assassin from Cenred's kingdom, now controlled by Helios. He wanted to attack Camelot when it was weak."

"Did he?" Cedric pressed.

"No," Merlin said confidently. "Camelot is still too strong."

Jen thought the changes through. "So what about this made Arthur change his mind towards magic?"

"He's a smart man," Merlin shrugged. "King Arthur noticed that many of the attacks on Camelot by magic were because of Uther's hatred. Morgana had been fighting for her freedom to do magic whenever she pleased, but in desperation and hatred towards Uther, she went about it the wrong way. Arthur was tired of people dying, and is doing what he believes is best for Camelot. If he makes peace with magic, then hopefully the attempts to destroy Camelot will lessen."

Ellie beamed. "He sounds like a brilliant man, and I cannot wait to meet him." _Again_, Jen noted mentally. They'd visited Camelot as very young children, shortly before Jen discovered her magic. Ellie and Arthur had been quite the pair.

"So you'll return with us?" Gwaine said in surprise.

"I believe so," Ellie said. "Mother? Father?"

"I look forward to having Camelot as an ally," Cedric nodded. "We will send our daughter as Ambassador, along with Lady Jensen as a magical advisor. If you do not mind, I would like to send Lord Cyrus as their escort. He's an old friend and a trusted advisor as well."

"This will not be a short holiday," Merlin noted. "We're changing laws. It's much more difficult to undo laws than to create. Princess Eilonwy will be gone for a very long time."

"The unity of our kingdom's and peace in the lands outweighs the desire to keep our daughter near," Rosalinda looked almost to be blinking tears away. "She has also been raised to be a queen, and knows what she needs to consult with other countries on laws and treaties. We have full faith in her."

"Very well," Merlin nodded. "We must leave as soon as possible, if that's alright."

"Of course," King Cedric stood. "We will send our people, and their long term belongings will follow in a carriage as not to slow you down."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Merlin and Gwaine bowed. "We will ready the horses for departure."

When they were dismissed, the rest of the court was as well. Ellie, Jen, and Lord Cyrus stayed behind with the King and Queen.

"I'm sorry you must leave so suddenly," Cedric said to Cyrus. "I hope you do this without regret."

"Nothing would please me more, my lord," Cyrus assured him. Cyrus was an older fellow with graying hair, rough and worn features, but strong eyes and a kind smile. Despite his older age, he was still in his prime. Between his loyalty to the princess and being a sort of 'uncle' figure to the young girls, he was the perfect choice of escort. "I will instruct my manservants on what to pack."

"Thank you, Cyrus," Cedric smiled. When he left, the King took a hand from each other girls. "My dearest girls. I love you both immensely, and I know you are prepared for this."

"Thank you, Father," Ellie smiled. Tears pricked into her eyes. It was sinking in. She and Jen were leaving for a long time, an unknown amount of time. When would she see her family again? When would she be able to breathe in the salty scent of the sea that she loved so? When would she next enjoy a fishing trip to see how her people lived? The concept was very frightening, and she momentarily wondered if she wished to go at all.

"We meant what we said," Rosalinda blinked tears from her eyes as well. "I love you, Eilonwy. I have complete faith in you. I know that you will be a brilliant ambassador and wonderful representation of our people. You've trained your whole life for this, but it's more than that. You are wise beyond your years and have a noble heart. You will care for our kingdom, and you will do it magnificently."

"Thank you, Mother," Ellie whispered. She turned to her father. "I will make you proud."

"Oh my darling," he said, voice thick. In a very un-noble like fashion, he embraced his daughter lovingly, in a way he hadn't since her childhood. "I have never doubted that. I love you so much, and I know you will be the greatest queen of all time."

"I love you too Father," Ellie sighed. She stepped back to let Jen step forward. The blonde girl was embraced as well.

"There is nobody I trust with my daughter more than you," Cedric whispered to her. "And I love you like my own."

"There is nobody I would rather serve than you," Jen said weakly. "You've shown me such kindness, and I love you for it."

"You are family." Rosalinda kissed Jen's forehead. "And the kindness we've given you is nothing compared to the loyalty and protection you provided us all with. I look forward to your return."

Jen's magic made the back of her neck prickle in uncertainty. Something told her she wouldn't be returning.

**)-(**

All her life, Ellie had tried to be brave. She'd always learned to put on a front and not let her people see fear. No matter how often someone publicly attempted to assassinate her, she put on a brave face. Now though, she wished she wasn't a princess and could be as weak as she liked. Already, Ellie missed her family.

"Why so quiet, my lady?"

Ellie withdrew from her thoughts. "Pardon?"

"You've barely spoken a word," Jensen said, reaching from her horse to take her cousin's hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm leaving the only home I've ever known," Ellie whispered. "I dreamed of leaving and finding adventure, but now that it's happening...I'm nervous. This isn't a week long trip to meet a possible husband. This isn't watching war from within the walls and caring for wounded. This is leaving home for who knows how long and having to face whatever dangers lie ahead without the safety of my home."

"We've faced many trials before," Jen frowned. "How many attempts have been made on your life? How many groups of bandits have we faced?"

Ellie nodded. "I suppose I just fear that things will change."

"But that's the fun of it, isn't it?" Jen smiled.

"I suppose you're right," Ellie sighed. She shook her head. "I'm being petty. Things will work out, of course." she took in the scenery around her. "I think I need a race to cheer me up."

"That sounds fun," Jen smiled. "Sir Gwaine! Lord Merlin!"

"My Lady Jensen?" Sir Gwaine answered in question. His horse sped up to be beside hers.

"Fancy a race?" Ellie grinned. "To see who the better horseman is?"

"I don't believe that's a fair chance," Gwaine chuckled. "As you might've guessed, I'm good at just about everything." He tapped his sword. "You've seen those skills, Lady Jensen."

"You do have a big sword," Jen batted her eyelashes. "But you know what they say about men with big swords. It makes up for their lack of...other qualities."

"You do understand that you're giving me a challenge?" Gwaine said, choosing to ignore the remark. "And not just horse racing or sword play."

"I hope you're up for it," Jen smiled. "I'm not that easy to please."

"Come on, Gwaine," Merlin winked. "Let's have a bit of fun."

"Fine," Gwaine answered. "Starting at that oak tree, we race to the bridge that crosses into Camelot's territory."

"Agreed," Ellie chuckled.

Gwaine nodded. "On three. One...tw—hey!"

He'd barely begun counting when they took off, galloping through the forest. Merlin laughed and spurred his horse on. "These women are something else, Gwaine."

"I know!" Gwaine shouted. "I look forward to it!"

Up ahead, Ellie rode fiercely. She let out a whoop of excitement, quickly losing her fear. The wind whipped her hair into knots, but she didn't care. Her legs quivered beneath her leggings to hold tightly against the side of her horse, but the difficulty was hardly there. Ellie felt as she could do anything in that moment, flying free with her friends behind her and her destiny ahead of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur Pendragon sat at his desk, examining the laws of old. Before the Great Purge, Camelot didn't actually have any laws against magic, but there were also no laws encouraging it. There was simply magic. In his grandfather's journals, he found accounts of good magic, just as he'd seen. He also saw evil magic, but that was dealt with like any other crime: if it was used wrong. His grandfather died before any laws could be made.

Arthur rubbed his eyes tiredly before thinking on his former manservant. The anger and betrayal he'd felt at the sight of his closest friend using magic had ebbed away. It wasn't the magic that he was angered with; it was the lie he'd been told. His seemingly simple, idiot of a servant was really the most powerful wizard of all time. How was he supposed to handle that?

He spent a lot of time consulting his knights and Gaius. They'd all tried to explain that Merlin couldn't possibly have been able to reveal himself while magic was outlawed, and had been protecting himself and Arthur. He couldn't very well protect Arthur if he was dead, now could he? Realizing good magic had been a more consistent part of his life than evil sorcery confused him.

That had led Arthur to his mission to understand magic. He wrote up the papers that gave Merlin a title and place in court as his ambassador and advisor on all things magic. He was still uncomfortable with speaking to the man, so he sent him to a kingdom that was a former ally of Camelot, hopefully to return with someone who could explain how to handle magic in his kingdom. Preferably someone who understood the laws.

Until then, he busied himself with understanding his own laws.

Arthur was just beginning to think he would lose his mind when the horns sounded announcing the arrival of royalty. His new servant, George, arrived to help him finish dressing in ceremonial robes. Once complete, he made his way to the courtyard, where the court had convened to welcome the princess.

Arthur was getting warm under the summer sun while waiting. He fidgeted with his cape until he heard horse hooves. Looking up, his eyes landed on a beautiful woman. He didn't know what to focus on first: the fact that she was extraordinarily breathtaking, or that she was not dressed like a lady.

He took in the clothing. Her legs were covered in white leggings, tucked neatly into brown riding boots. She wore a fitted, light blue tunic with a belt wrapped around her upper waist, making the fabric flow from her figure in a very natural way. Her thick, dark brown curls were piled upon her head, where a thin strand of ocean blue stones rested like a tiara among the curls. Her ease with which she slid from the horse showed that she was very skilled, and the sword at her hip looked very at home. She carried herself like royalty, giving herself away: she was most definitely Princess Eilonwy.

Next to her was a woman dressed similarly, but wearing a light pink tunic and black leggings. She wore a single locket around her neck, one that Arthur had seen before. It bore the Hale crest, a token given by the king. It gave her the significance of being under the king's care. This made her Lady Jensen.

Arthur's own men accompanied them as instructed. Gwaine looked oddly eager to help Lady Jensen from her horse, and she rolled her eyes at him. Merlin, however, stood to the side and took Princess Eilonwy's arm to escort her. The only face Arthur couldn't put a name or title to was an older looking fellow, dressed as a knight of Luxtera.

He must be their escort for the trip, thought Arthur. It makes sense that King Cedric would like his daughter and niece protected.

"Princess Eilonwy," Arthur greeted kindly. He took her hand and planted a chaste kiss upon her knuckles. "Welcome to Camelot."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," the princess curtsied. "I am glad to be here. May I present to you my closest friend, cousin, and protector, Lady Jensen."

Merlin shot him a look as if to say, "Sound familiar?"

"It's my pleasure to have you here," Arthur told her, bowing and kissing her hand as well. "I'm thankful for your presence here."

"I am very glad I could help you," Lady Jensen smiled kindly, curtsying to the King. "Your men have been very kind to us."

"Let's hope they learn from their king," Eilonwy said quietly, eyeing Arthur.

"I hope to show you that they do." Arthur was slightly irritated at her remark, but nodded and extended his arm. The princess took it. Satisfied, he turned to his servant. "George, please make sure servants await our guests in their chambers. Two maidservants and a manservant for Lord..."

"Cyrus," the old man shook Arthur's hand briefly.

"Cyrus," Arthur repeated. "I will escort Princess Eilonwy to her chambers. Lady Guinevere, please escort Lady Jensen, and Merlin, escort Lord Cyrus."

There was a chorus of 'yes sire's' as the singled out courtiers did as they were told. Arthur ignored Merlin's pleading look and focused on the princess on his arm. As they walked, he attempted to make small conversation, but her eyes were set stubbornly ahead. Eilonwy was evidently not intent on conversation.

"How was your ride?"

"Scenic," she replied shortly.

Arthur but the inside of his cheek. "Was Gwaine agreeable?"

"He is a kind gentleman, as is Merlin."

"I knew you wouldn't have a problem with Merlin, he's much too respectful for his own good."

"Being respectful isn't a bad thing, sire."

"Of course not," Arthur wanted to kick himself. He glanced over at Eilonwy and found her eyes hardened, almost as if she'd been offended and was retracting. He wondered what he'd said to upset her. Even when they reached her door, she simply said thank you quietly and reached for the handle. He stopped her by clearing his throat. This woman was irritating.

"Your highness?" he said slowly. "I humbly ask if I may be your escort at the ball tonight? The one in..._your_ honor?"

She nibbled her lip, seeming to think on it. Arthur groaned inwardly. Why was she being so formal and stubborn? By the way she dressed and by the mischievous glint of her eyes, Arthur didn't take her for some stuck up princess. At the moment, however, she seemed much focused on acting just like that. She eyed him, as if sizing up the king and deciding if he was worthy. She looked like she knew something he did not.

"I suppose so," she smiled gently, suddenly amused. "I will see you at six o'clock sharp."

Arthur nodded formally. "My lady."

As he turned to leave, she called out for him. Arthur spun on his heel and gave her an expectant look. She smirked coyly. "Please don't be late."

Slightly infuriated, Arthur left the princess to herself.

**)-(**

The few things that Ellie brought ahead with her were already in her room when she arrived. A young woman in a red servant's dress curtsied. "Your highness. I am Drea, your maidservant for your stay in Camelot."

"Thank you, Drea," Ellie smiled. The younger girl had braided blonde hair and bright blue eyes, making her think of a younger version of Jen. "Before we go further, you must understand me. I may be a princess, but I do not believe in being high and mighty. You may attend to me, but we will be friends."

Drea blinked. "Oh. Well, thank you your highness."

"And when it's just us, please call me Ellie."

"Yes ma'am...Ellie."

"Good," Ellie smiled. "Now, how about a bath?"

"Of course, Milady," Drea bowed slightly before going into the adjoining room. Ellie sat down and began unlacing her boots. It was refreshing to peel them off her feet and wiggle her toes. The thought made her miss the sand by the sea, but she brushed it aside and unlaced the other boot. She walked behind the changing screen and Drea assisted her in removing all her clothing. She covered herself in a robe, walking to the bathing room. The marble basin was slightly pink, reminding her of the stone that she bathed in at home. It was the kind of stone only found by the sea, and it made tears spring into her eyes.

"King Arthur wanted you all to feel as at home as he could," Drea informed her as she eased into the hot water. "He was told that this kind of wash basin was custom in your home."

"Yes," Ellie said. Her eyes found the soaps. "Those..."

"Are soaps made from herbs of your country," Drea smiled. "King Arthur is a kind man."

"Yes," she said softly. "Yes he is."

She hadn't purposefully been rude to him. It had simply been frustrating to see a man who persecuted people like her best friend acting so friendly. She was also deeply offended that she hadn't left enough of an impression on him in their younger years for him to remember.

Ellie thought to the meeting. Arthur had been roughly seven, Ellie five. King Cedric visited, Ellie and Jen in tow. Uther and Cedric were trying to work a peace treaty, but Uther's still fresh hatred for magic made it difficult. While their parents attempted peace, Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Ellie, and Jen played together in the castle gardens. She and Arthur had been semi attached, and quite upset when Uther terminated their alliance over magic. They agreed a state of neutrality, but Uther refused to be friendly with a kingdom that supported magic users. It was wonder Cedric prevented war in the first place.

Ellie sighed as she massaged her scalp, thoughts going back to Arthur. She still had the small pebble he'd given her as a welcoming gift so long ago. Even though she was very young, Ellie clearly remembered Arthur saying he found it in the river during a picnic with his father. It was smooth and white, in the shape of a perfect circle. Ellie had kept the gift as a simple pebble for a long time, before having it drilled and put on a thin piece of string. Sometimes while reminiscing for simple times, she wore it for a ride by the sea.

The fact that Arthur hadn't remembered her cut deep. She'd always thought fondly about Arthur, and hoped they could immediately resume their friendship. Given his genuine happiness to meet her for the first time, Ellie could tell he had no remembrance of her. That's what she got for being unusually loyal.

"Are you alright, Milady?" Drea asked gently as she poured fresh hot water over her hair to rinse it. "If it isn't out of place."

"Of course it isn't," Ellie replied. "I'm simply thinking of my younger years. Life was much simpler then."

"No responsibilities," Drea turned dreamy. "Just your wild imagination."

"Precisely," Ellie flicked the water. "I still have fun though. I'm worried once I'm queen of my country that I won't have time for fun anymore."

"Nonsense, Milady," Drea offered a towel as Ellie stood. "King Arthur still enjoys himself."

_And back to Arthur_, she thought bitterly.

Ellie was having her corset tied over her chemise when a knock came from the door. Drea excused herself to answer. "It's Lady Jensen, your highness."

"Let her in," Ellie beamed. Many people found the attachment between the cousins odd, but they didn't seem to understand how to two relied on each other.

Jen strode in wearing a magnificent dress. From where her corset covered down, a deep purple silk flowed to the ground, a slit up the side and only noticeable when she stood just so. Covering her shoulders and leading into sleeves that ended at her elbow was purple lace, giving an elegant feel to the dress that flowed where it should flow and clung where it should cling. The V was deep enough to give the observer an understanding of her shape without revealing too much. She held white slippers in her hand, and her maidservant carried a box which must've held a brush and pins.

"You look beautiful," Ellie smiled. "What will you do with your hair?"

"I came to see what you were doing with yours," Jen took a seat by the vanity. "Mariana here thinks I should pull it all to one side and let it fall."

"That would look nice," Ellie said. "What if you plaited it to the side and weaved a matching ribbon into it?"

"Brilliant," Jen smiled. "Do you think you could do that, Mariana?"

"Yes, Milady," Mariana smiled. She took her place behind Jen and continued fiddling with the wavy hair.

"Did you bring the red dress?" Jen asked while her hair was tended to. "To represent your allegiance to Camelot?"

"Of course, dear cousin," Ellie smiled. "Tonight, I'm in the mood for a show."

Ellie grinned wider at her friend's giggle. As Drea retrieved the dress, she couldn't help but feel a bit mischievous. The main part of the dress was made from red silk, which formed a heart shaped neckline, the center slightly lower than most dresses. It flowed down to the floor easily with two seams giving the dress shape and leading to a slight train. The sleeves of the dress were red, but made of a see-through material that continued from her shoulders, where they attached to the body of the dress and reached down to her wrists. The material of the sleeves shimmered with the silver thread woven into it.

"You must wear your hair up," Jen insisted. "Your tiara will nestle nicely into the curls."

"I agree with you," Ellie nodded. She let Drea's hands work with pinning and twisting her hair back high upon her head in a loose but firm bun. Ellie felt a shiver of excitement run up her arms. Even though she preferred leggings and a tunic, there were always nights that she loved putting on a show.

"Prince Arthur will find you beautiful, I'm sure," Jen smiled. Ellie blushed and looked down briefly. "Don't tell me you've forgotten his attachment to you when we were children, those few days spent here in Camelot?"

"I remember them clearly," the princess retorted. "It seems Arthur does not. Even if he had, he thought of me fondly, but only as a friend. I am here to explain how our laws accept magic, and that is all."

"You don't have to guard yourself, Ellie," Jen sighed. "Have a bit of fun. I will be."

"Do not pretend that you have eyes for any other than Sir Gwaine," Ellie chided her cousin. "I don't know why you're so attached to him."

Jen offered a half shrug. "He's charming and makes me laugh. I'm enjoying my time with him."

"You've known him two days."

"You knew Lord Oliver for one."

"A lapse in judgment, that is all that was," Ellie laughed, tossing a hair pin at her friend. Both the maid servants blushed. "Tell me girls, one of you must have met a man or two."

"I didn't have time during my former job for much courting," Drea colored even more. Mariana agreed.

"We don't mean courting, darlings," Ellie chuckled. "We mean a minor fling with another serving boy or something of that nature."

"I have not, Milady," Drea looked down in surprise. When the other maidservant didn't answer, Jen laughed.

"My dear Mariana, you must share," Jen insisted. "I find that I will be quite intolerable until I know."

Mariana gulped before looking anywhere except the nobility in the room. "He was a handsome manservant to a visiting Lord. We shared...a moment...hidden away in the stables after my mistress went on a ride with his master. That was the last I saw of him."

"You see?" Jen beamed. "My new maidservant understands what it means to have fun. You should too, Ellie. There is no harm in a little dancing and flirting."

The young princess leaned back into her seat, staring at her enticing dress. No, perhaps there was not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to my one reviewer, it's encouraging to hear from you, as well as the few followers! Thank you guys. Please let me know what you think:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of BBC's characters**

Jen had barely put on her slippers when a pair of knuckles tapped on the door. Drea answered, stepping aside to reveal King Arthur in his ceremonial robes. He could hardly speak when he took in the sight of the princess before him.

"Milady," he bowed. "You look magnificent."

"Thank you, my lord." Ellie gave a deep bow, hiding her smug expression from the king.

"You as well, Lady Jensen," the king nodded to her, seeming surprised at both women's transformation from their riding clothes. "Very beautiful."

"Thank you sire," she smiled kindly.

"Why do you look as if you've been run over by a cart?" Sir Gwaine's voice was heard. "You should wipe..."

His words were cut short when he as well took in the sight of Princess Eilonwy and Lady Jensen. "My god, Lady Jensen. I'll look like a right fool next to you."

"Nonsense," she quipped. "You already look like one."

Gwaine looked unsure how to respond for once. Jen simply smiled and took his arm properly. "No need to worry, my lord. You are quite a handsome fool."

Pleased that his pride was slightly restored, Gwaine took the lead. "We best arrive before the royalty so I don't embarrass you."

"Of course," Jen giggled as Sir Gwaine steered her from the room. They walked down the hall at a steady pace. The blonde woman bit her pink-painted lip to refrain from staring at the man beside her, who looked even more handsome in his full armor.

"Purple suits you well," Gwaine commented. "It makes me want to ensure you stay by my side all night."

"Not all night, my lord," Jen blinked innocently. "You must remember that I have a reputation to uphold."

"Only part of the night, then?"

Jen laughed freely. "You are cheeky."

"Only when accompanied by the most beautiful of women."

"Is my cousin lurking about the halls? It must be her presence."

Gwaine chuckled. "Surely you know how ravishing you look?"

"I will not be ravished," Jen raised a challenging eyebrow at the knight as they turned the corner to be announced to the court. "I'm afraid you've just taken a step backwards, my lord, and you shall have to earn a few more steps forward."

Before Gwaine could answer, he entered the hall with the beautiful Lady on his arm. They were announced, as Lady Jensen was an honored guest. She smiled graciously, but most people seemed to not know what to do with her. She hadn't practiced magic since she came to Camelot, Gwaine knew that much, but it still looked as if they didn't trust her, particularly the women. He knew nobody's hatred of magic was as fierce as Uther's had been, but for twenty five years they were made to believe it was evil. That bothered him to no end.

What also irritated him was the look men were sending Jensen's way. They eyed her hungrily, like a piece of meat. An odd possessiveness took over Gwaine at the thought of their hands on her. He almost didn't like the feeling he was developing for a woman he just met. This jealousy was something new entirely.

"Sir Gwaine?" she asked as he steered her towards his friends. "Are you quite alright?"

"Of course," he shot her a wicked smile. "I have the most beautiful woman of all the land on my arm.

I'm the envy of the court."

Lady Jensen laughed. He loved her laugh. "Very nicely done."

"Thank you," he chuckled. Gwaine led her to stand before Guinevere, Lancelot, and Merlin.

"Lady Jensen, may I present to you Sir Lancelot and his bride Lady Guinevere. You already know Merlin."

Lady Jensen's eyes lit up at the sight of Merlin as she bowed. Jealousy tugged at Gwaine again, but he simply hoped it was only that Merlin had magic. He chose to ignore the look.

"It's lovely to see you again, Lady Jensen," Gwen smiled and curtsied. "So much has changed since we played in the castle gardens as children."

"You as well Lady Guinevere," Jensen smiled widely. "And yes it has. Camelot has changed much from it's old traditions." she paused. "I am glad of it, for neither of us would be attending this feast tonight."

Gwen smiled happily. "So you remember that I was a serving girl?"

"Yes," Jensen chuckled. "And since this is a knight, I must assume that this was a marriage made through love."

"You are quite right," Sir Lancelot looked at Gwen lovingly. "I adore her."

"As you should," Merlin nudged Gwen. "This one's one of the finest out there."

"Gwen's a bit of a mother to the knights," Gwaine explained. "She keeps us all in check."

"How ever do you deal with this handsome knight?" Jensen motioned to Gwaine. "I can see that he's quite a handful."

"You think I'm handsome?"

The group laughed at Gwaine and the beautiful woman on his arm. Their conversation had to cease as Arthur entered with Princess Eilonwy on his arm. Much like with Lady Jensen, half of the court was unsure of this magic loving woman, while the other half was in awe of her beauty.

"She is representing Camelot?" Merlin grinned to himself, noting the color of the young princess's gown.

"To show her allegiance to them," Jensen explained. She eyed her friend being led to her seat. "But they are quite the pair."

"She was made to be the queen of Camelot," Merlin noted. He received odd looks. "I mean, they look the part, do you see them?"

"He's right," Jensen chuckled. "She looks very natural on Arthur's arm and the red of Camelot suits her well."

Gwaine sensed more behind Merlin's words, but ignored it for now. Everyone took their proper places, Gwaine having to leave to accompany the knights after he made sure Lady Jensen was seated.

"I hope you will give me the honor of the first dance," he said, kissing her hand.

Jen blushed. His lips were rough and his beard scratched against her hand, sending a slight shiver up her arm. Just from a simple kiss. "I'll consider it."

"You wound me, my lady," he fakely pouted. "I will not leave this spot or drop your hand until you agree."

"Gwaine," Arthur hissed as he passed. "Go sit down."

As usual, Gwaine paid no mind to the orders. "Please, my lady?"

Seeing that he would get in trouble (quite a few people were staring at them), Jen nodded. "Of course. The first dance is yours, my lord."

"Thank you for the honor," Gwaine winked before walking to his seat. Arthur held back a groan of irritation at his knight as he helped both of his guests into their seats.

"Please join me in welcoming Princess Eilonwy and the Lady Jensen of Luxtera," Arthur called out, raising his glass. The rest of the court joined. "A toast to peace and understanding, and a friendship to last the ages."

_Simple and sweet_, Jen thought to herself. _Nicely done, your majesty_.

**)-(**

"Your Majesty," Ellie said. "I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier."

Jen raised an eyebrow as she pretended to listen to Lord Cyrus talk, but really focused in on her fried and the king. She'd never heard Ellie apologized.

"I fear I was weary from traveling," Ellie continued. "It was wrong of me to be so rude, especially when you're trying to make us feel so welcome."

"It's no problem at all, really," Arthur told her. "I understand completely."

"Thank you," Ellie answered, and Jen heard the smile in her voice. "So, will you indulge me in gossip?"

"Of course," Arthur chuckled. "All matters of state are postponed until tomorrow. What do you wish to know?"

"Some of your knights do not act like nobles," Ellie said. "Are they?"

"Not all of them, no," Arthur sounded slightly nervous. "Any man who proves loyalty to Camelot and the ability to be a knight may join after a series of trials."

"That's splendid," Ellie chirped. "Now, marrying a knight makes you a lady, correct?"

"Of course," Arthur still sounded unsure.

"So that is how Lady Guinevere became a lady," Ellie said with satisfaction. "I remembered her as a blacksmith's daughter when I visited as a child. I'm pleased to see that she married Sir Lancelot and was given a title."

Jen almost choked on her drink from concealing her laughter. Ellie was trying to see if Arthur remembered their visit. Lord, that woman was sneaky.

Before the flustered king could answer, the performers walked in. Jen's mouth turned into a grin at the sight of the fire breather, a favored act in Luxtera. Everyone enjoyed the show, in which the man came dangerously close to singeing his eyebrows. Considering his talent at the profession, Jen wondered if he had magic.

His act was followed by a 'magician.' Ellie and Jen were delighted with it, especially the comedic act of a man trying to woo a woman. He offered her flowers that fell sadly limp when grasped, 'accidentally' poured wine on her dress and offered a handkerchief, which turned into a long stream, and many other things that had the audience laughing joyfully. One noble towards the back of the room, however, looked quite unsure of the whole thing, but Jen barely noticed.

"That was lovely, Your Majesty," Ellie beamed, clapping enthusiastically. "You certainly did your research."

"I wanted you both to feel welcome," Arthur said. He looked to Jen. "Did you enjoy it, Lady Jensen?"

"I did, very much so," Jen replied. "I haven't laughed that much in quite some time."

"Nor I," Ellie smiled. "I also have not danced in some time. Lord Cyrus?"

"It would be my honor, Milady," Cyrus chuckled and stood, offering his hand to the princess. Jen caught Gwaine's eye. He glanced to the dance floor and back at her in silent communication. She nodded ever so slightly.

"I look forward to getting to know you, Your Majesty," she said to Arthur. "But for now, I believe a certain knight wishes to dance."

Arthur chuckled as his knight approached, already offering his arm to Jen. "Best behavior, Gwaine. You're still on duty."

"Are you really?" Jen asked in surprise. "Don't you have guards stationed already?"

"Your presence requires extra caution," Gwaine explained. "Nothing serious, just if someone feels bold and is as passionate as Uther was."

"Of course," Jensen nodded. She ignored the prickly feeling on the back of her neck. She instead focused on the secure feeling of Gwaine's arms around her. His large hand on her waist made her unfocused, but in a pleasant way. His other hand looked comically bigger clasping her much smaller hand. She smiled up at him. "You know I've never been this close to a man."

"Is that so?" Gwaine pulled her closer to him. She held back a smirk as they began dancing, letting him lead her. He twirled her out of his arms and turned her so her back was to him, but still pressed to his front. With a tilt of her head, Jen's face was very close to his.

"No it's not," she whispered, making sure her breath smoothed across his chin. "I've been much closer."

"You little minx," Gwaine answered, pulling away. "You are not like most women."

"Women are much different than you think," Jen laughed dryly. "We just use the insolence of men to our advantage. They are easy to convince and very tempted by the thought of a bashful maid. I assure you that the women you've bedded whom you thought here maids were not."

Gwaine didn't respond immediately. "I like you more with every word you say, milady."

"Good," Jen batted her eyelashes. "Because I think I'm quite fond of you."

"Something tells me you will be an evil temptress," Gwaine chuckled.

"I simply do not hide how I feel," she retorted. "But I also do not give anything away. If I'm to be here awhile, I expect to be wooed. You have to deserve what I give."

"You're infuriating," Gwaine whispered with a smirk. He twirled her again, then put his lips near her ear. "I love it."

They continued dancing wordlessly, simply smiling at each other. Jen felt alive with Gwaine, and oddly free in the night. She couldn't help but feel lost in his eyes with every step, every turn, and every shared smile. He was strong and firm, yet she knew of his reputation. Merlin warned her, but the young warlock was confident that if he would settle down for anyone, it would be her. Jen decided it was worth the chance...

Suddenly, Jen's magic warned her; she stopped dancing and next thing she knew, a metal clang sounded throughout the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

It had happened so fast, Ellie wasn't quite sure she actually saw it.

One moment she was dancing with Arthur, and the next, Jen had unsheathed Gwaine's sword and stopped a man from bringing one down on her.

Everyone sprang into action. Gwaine lunged at the man, cracking his wrist with an audible sound to make him dropped the sword with a clang. Ellie tried to rush forward to her cousin, but Arthur wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from harm. She kicked and tried to move, but he held her firm and called for guards. The courtiers stepped back to allow the man to be taken away.

"Jen!" Ellie cried, arms reaching for her best friend. Gwaine helped the shaken blonde as she dropped the sword, her eyes watching it hit the ground. She'd spent plenty of time protecting the princess, but never herself, so it was no wonder that she was surprised. Ellie herself felt sheer terror at the thought of harm coming to Jen. The brief incident unnerved her.

"Let me go, Arthur!" Ellie hissed, struggling in his grasp.

He released her. "I had to make sure the man was gone."

But she didn't hear him. Ellie lurched forward and ran to her best friend, wrapping her arms around the kneeling woman. They embraced tightly, Ellie letting out a shuddering breath.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Hurt in any way?"

"I'm fine," Jen said shakily. "Just surprised. I've never been targeted before."

Ellie pulled her back into a hug. "You can't use your magic here yet, so from now on you go nowhere without a guard and you keep your sword on you at all times."

"Ellie—

"That's an order, Lady Jensen," Ellie said firmly. "You can still protect me, but you also have to be protected."

"Yes, Your Highness," Jen said. Ellie hated pulling the royalty card, but she refused to lose Jen.

"I will assign a guard to her," Arthur said. "A knight of the round table, someone I trust completely. At night, guards will be stationed outside her windows and door."

"That isn't necessary—

"Jen, hush," Ellie hissed.

"For now, I suggest you retire to your chambers," Arthur continued.

"Sire, if I may volunteer," Gwaine stepped forward. "To protect Lady Jensen during daylight hours?"

"I need you training the knights," Arthur sighed. "We will hold a meeting now. Merlin, you know who to gather. Go to the council hall, I'll join you soon."

Ellie helped Jen stand and took her arm. As they left, she briefly heard Arthur apologizing to the crowd.

"I don't need protecting," Jen said.

"Really? Because I'm fairly sure I just saw someone make an attempt on your life."

"Ellie, please."

"I won't lose you, Jen. You know how stubborn I am, so I believe you should stop talking."

While Jen fell silent, Ellie let out a sigh of relief. She would make sure her cousin was safe, and that was the end of it.

Once Jen was in her room, Ellie turned on her heel and walked to what she knew was the council hall from Arthur's small tour earlier. She burst through, silencing the small group of knights.

"Your highness," Arthur greeted. "Is everything alright?"

"I simply wish to be involved in the protection of my dearest friend and family member," she said firmly.

Arthur stood straight in surprise. Her fierce loyalty was something he evidently admired. "I understand—

"I am the sole heir to the throne of Luxtera," she said proudly, interrupting him. "I have had lessons in politics and law for me to understand how to rule, I have had very influential parents that are successful in their ruling, I've been trained in combat and war strategy. I have every qualification to be standing where you are so please, spare me the talk of it not being my place to contribute to the protection of the one person that has made it her life's work to protect me. Understood?"

The knights and Merlin all froze, watching their king for a reaction. Not a soul ever dared to speak to him that way, except for Merlin on one or two occasions. The man in question stood speechless for a moment before nodding wordlessly.

"We are looking at my knight's duties and who can be spared," Arthur explained. "When I do not train, Gwaine and Lancelot oversee training the knights. Percival and Elyan spend the day in the towns and lower villages, training on site instead of in the arena. Leon joins me in every day council. I'm not sure who I'm willing to spare."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are we going at such lengths to protect this woman?" Percival asked. "I mean no offense, but..."

"It is Lady Jensen's destiny to ensure I stay alive long enough to rule," Ellie said. "Just as it is Merlin's destiny to protect Arthur."

The king tensed. Obviously, it was a touchy subject.

"Before any of you were knights," Merlin spoke slowly. "The high priestess Nimueh attempted to kill me, so that I would no longer be protecting Arthur and Camelot. The same could be happening with Lady Jensen."

"Eilonwy will be protected as well," Arthur explained. "But, due to her constant company of her cousin, there will be guards present and one of you near her if she is not with me."

"I still don't understand why Gwaine cannot escort her at all times," Ellie frowned, directing the subject from her own protection. "There is two of them training the knights on site, why not move Percival to the arena and Gwaine with Jen?"

"The on site training is more important than you think," Arthur sighed.

"So leave Lancelot to train the knights in the arena."

"There's too many of them," Leon argued.

"Good lord Arthur," Ellie sighed. "This was your idea. If you cannot spare your closest knights, why not add a regular guard?"

"Because your protection is currently top priority," Elyan replied. "If something happened to you in Camelot...the progress between our two kingdoms will be ruined."

"My father may not start a war over it, but the people would call for one," Ellie nodded in agreement. She leaned against the table and looked at the map of Camelot before her, as well as the list of knights who were still in the training arena. Leon was right, there were so many nobles and commoners combined, the army was rapidly growing.

"Where is Leon again?" she asked. "In the council with you?"

"Do you positively need Leon in council?" Lancelot asked suddenly. "I mean, that was simply before Merlin was given a position in your council. Now that he's there, surely you can spare Leon until we're sure of Lady Jensen's safety?"

Ellie beamed at the knight. "If Sir Leon goes to training with Lancelot, then Gwaine can accompany Jen."

"Why are you so insistent upon Gwaine protecting your cousin?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"The best protection comes from someone who wants to be there," Ellie grinned at the handsome knight. "He offered to protect my cousin, which means that he will do it whole heartedly. That, or he wants to kill her himself. I doubt the latter."

The knights couldn't argue.

"That settles that," Arthur noted. "Starting tomorrow Gwaine, you will join Lady Jensen for meals, accompany us in court in the morning, and accompany her during her activities in the afternoons and evenings. At night, you will escort her back to her room, then repeat every day."

"Yes sire," Gwaine bowed slightly.

Ellie leaned against the table again in relief. She felt better knowing someone would be there to protect Jen at all times, even if the lady didn't like it.

"Leave us, men," Arthur said. "Merlin, please ask someone to bring wine."

"Of course, sire," Merlin nodded and the knights filed out. Arthur and Ellie were left to themselves in the room. They didn't speak at first, but simply stood in silence.

"You seem to have a fairly good head on your shoulders," Arthur spoke after a long moment. "That is, where your cousin is not concerned. You're quite passionate about that."

"I still kept reason about me," Ellie chuckled. "But thank you. Why do you bring it up?"

"I would like to ask your advice on something," Arthur sighed. "You're familiar with having a protector that has magic."

"I am," Ellie said slowly. "My whole life, even before we knew what she was doing, Jen had protected me."

"Merlin was my closest friend," Arthur said. "He...there were times when I trusted his judgment and valued his opinion above all others. And he betrayed me."

"It is illegal in Camelot to practice magic, something he was born with," Ellie walked to a candle holder. She raced some of the designs on it mindlessly. "Can you honestly tell me that if he had revealed himself to you a year ago that you would have pardoned him?"

Arthur frowned. "Of course I would have."

"Are you sure?" Ellie asked. "Imagine the betrayal you feel right now. If he had told you he had magic, and you felt the way you did now, coupled with Uther's resentment of it around every corner, what would you have done?"

"I..." Arthur looked down, rubbing his jaw. "I honestly don't know."

Just then, a servant brought in wine. Nothing was said again until he left and Ellie poured two goblets. She handed one to Arthur. "Let's stop analyzing what your actions would have been, and think on Merlin and the risks he took. You were the son a man who despised magic. Yet he continually used it under Uther's nose purely to save you. Time after time, he saved your life without you knowing, risking himself not only getting executed for magic, but possibly getting killed facing everything he went up against for you. He was alone in his magic, putting his life on the line in more ways than one, and he stayed in his role as a servant, seeking no recognition for all he's done. Imagine how he must've felt."

Arthur seemed to think on it while sipping wine. He leaned back into his seat as Ellie took a seat beside him. "I've been betrayed by many people. Merlin was the one person I knew I could trust without a doubt, and then I find out that he's been hiding this from me."

"You can't deny your bond with him, Arthur," Ellie pointed out. "You must admit that since finding out he's saved your life so much, you feel as if you owe him the world, despite him hiding it from you. I know I would do anything for Jen, because not only are we friends, but she's devoted her life to protecting me, and there is nobody I would rather have by my side than someone who wants that so much."

"You value loyalty above all else, do you not?" Arthur asked her.

"Do you act as if you don't?"

Arthur chuckled. "You are something else, Princess Eilonwy. Kind, but fierce."

"I pride myself in that," Ellie smiled sincerely. "I try to be a good woman, not just a good future queen. My people love me for that reason."

"I can see that," Arthur agreed. He sat up straighter. "Thank you for your council, your highness. I do believe the night is still young. Would you care to return to the feast?"

"I should go stay with Jen," Ellie stood at the same time as him. "But I thank you for everything you've done for me and my companions since we've arrived. I shall see you in council tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight, my lady," Arthur bowed deeply.

"My lord." Ellie curtsied and made her way to the doors, turning back and smiling at Arthur. "I have a feeling we are going to be great friends."

"I couldn't agree more," Arthur said before she left him to his own thoughts.

**Soooo how do we like Ellie so far?**


	7. Chapter 7

**It warms my heart that you guys like this, and gives me hope for my writing. This is my first story that was thought about a lot, nurtured and tweaked until I loved it! It's basically more developed and, well, it's my baby. Thank you guys for your feedback, I love you for it:)**

**I do apologize in advanced if the story doesn't have much action in Part One, it mainly focuses on the romance side, but the second is when the really intense stuff starts happening, so if you can bear with, I hope the mini-actions pieces will be enough to tie you over. Again, thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot!**

**Last note before the story, remember that the story is rated T. This is because Jen and Gwaine are both very…loose…characters when it comes to intimacy. Jen is a bit pickier, but she'll have just as much fun as a man! Please keep that in mind as the story progresses. There will be no M chapters, but many mentions of sexual themes. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: All rights to BBC**

It had been a long morning, and the third day discussing the first law to be put into effect.

"You are not throwing away the old laws, Arthur, you are improving them for the better of the kingdom!"

"But will _Camelot_ approve?"

"This is a monarchy—_not_ a democracy."

"My lord, giving the Druids, who are already peaceful people, a village of their own, would open Camelot to new possibilities."

"The people already agree that acceptance of magic would bring peace."

These arguments had continued for some time. Arthur was being slightly stubborn, Ellie was appalled at the sudden changes of opinion, Merlin and Jen attempted to keep the peace, and the council members seemed frustrated. In all, the royal council was tired.

It took almost three entire mornings for the scribe to finally be able to gather enough information to write down the law concerning Druids. They were not to be harmed unless they acted out in violence, and it was the responsibility of the monarch of Camelot to make sure that ay who crossed into his land were provided for.

"Merlin," Arthur said after the law was written and stamped with the royal seal, as well as signatures from council members. "I would like you to take a message to the Druids. Include in the message that Princess Eilonwy has advised me on an area of land for them to settle a village on. Make sure they understand that they will have everything they require, but for now magic is still prohibited. Obviously you will need a map to show them where they will be offered."

"Of course sire," Merlin was clearly holding back a grin. "When will I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, at sunrise," Arthur decided. "Until then, you are free to do as you please. The trip should only take one day, so you should not need to pack much."

"Yes, sire."

"Sir Aldrich, I require the papers on the reports of the harvest in my chambers by roughly mid-afternoon."

Arthur looked to the rest of the round table. "After a very long morning, court dismissed. We will reconvene tomorrow morning at eight o'clock for Lord Wilson's trial. Go, eat and be merry or whatever it is you do when you aren't letting me bother you."

Some members laughed, while others gave strained smiles and quickly left. Jen looked to the princess, who seemed quite satisfied. She couldn't deny the happiness she felt that her people would be given a safe haven to live peacefully and freely.

"Did this morning please you, your highness?" Gwaine teased, walking forward to smile at the princess.

"It did," Ellie was seated lazily in Arthur's former seat of power. He sat in the king's chair now. "I am very pleased that peaceful people will receive a safe place to live off the land."

"In the very near future, they will be able to practice magic there as well," Arthur commented.

"Very near future?" Merlin repeated. "I thought this process was going to take months."

"I've never rewritten laws before," Arthur said. He grabbed his goblet, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I didn't anticipate being able to change one law in three council meetings. Change will happen sooner than expected."

"What if the people of Camelot are not ready?" Jen asked, thinking back on her attack the night before.

"If you think about it," Arthur replied. "A man who strongly believes magic is evil will not be swayed any more in one year than one month. I never hated magic, I was simply like many people my age in Camelot: it was presented as a threat, so it was avoided. This law will show that the veil between a world with magic and a world without is lifting. They will adjust, as I have. Those who will not change their minds…they will be dealt with."

"Very well spoken, my lord," Jen said. "I'm pleased to hear that."

"Since everyone is in such a good mood, I have a small matter of business to bring up," Gwaine grinned.

"This should be good," Arthur muttered, rolling his eyes towards Jen. The girl simply giggled and focused her attention on the knight who was smiling flirtatiously at her.

"I wish to court Lady Jensen."

Arthur blanched at that. He seemed to be the only one surprised. "Pardon?"

"You do know what courting is, correct Arthur?" Ellie arched an amused eyebrow.

"Gwaine," Arthur ignored her. "You spend most nights in the tavern looking for some wench to bed, and you're telling me to wish to court a woman who deserves far better?"

"Precisely," Gwaine wasn't at all hurt by the king's words. They often teased each other about never finding someone who could deal with either of them. "If you have noticed the past few months, my nights in the tavern have lessened tremendously, and I haven't been at all in the nights since we've returned."

"I know we've only just met," Jen spoke up. "But one week is a longer acquaintance than most marriages among nobles, and nothing is set in stone yet. It's simply courting, getting to actually know each other while we're here."

Arthur was still shocked. "Well, I'm glad you followed the law. As a knight of Camelot, I could've had you punished for not seeking my permission to court. The law is satisfied, but I am still surprised."

"You have my permission," Ellie offered with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "As Jen is a member of my court, I grant you permission to pursue her."

"Thank you Milady," Gwaine bowed respectively. "My lord?"

"I suppose?" Arthur knit his eyebrows together. Jen grinned and sent a wink towards her new beau.

"May we be dismissed for lunch?" Gwaine asked.

"Not without a chaperone, you fool," Arthur rolled his eyes. "Lord Cyrus, would you mind?"

"Not in the slightest," the older man, who had been quietly observing, chuckled.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Gwaine bowed to Ellie. "And you, Your Majesty."

"Get going then, you have to be at training by two."

"Yes sire," Gwaine chuckled. Jen joyously took his arm. As Mariana followed, accompanied by Lord Cyrus, Jen looked up to the knight.

"You had this planned, didn't you?" she giggled.

"I did," he confessed. "After you insisted I woo you, I formed a plan. You see, my lady, when I desire something, I commit. You are more than a conquest, it seems. I believe you've bewitched me."

"I am a sorceress after all," she winked. "I could have you at my beck and call, should I choose."

"So why don't you just enchant me?" Gwaine asked.

"It's much more satisfying to know I can get what I want, purely by my talents without magic," she answered immediately. Her voice lowered slightly. "And you, Sir Gwaine, are precisely what I desire."

The knight chuckled. "Where have you been all my life?"

Gwaine led her to the stables. There, he presented the already saddled horses and prepared food. Jen let him hold her waist to lift her onto her horse, despite being able to do it herself. The pair rode out from the stables and through the lower towns, to what Gwaine said was a beautiful river bank. They raced for the fun of it, slowing every now and then to tease each other about their horsemanship skills. It was quite enjoyable for both, especially Gwaine, who didn't have to act like a knight. He may have technically been on duty, and his sword was near, but he could enjoy the time spent in the woods that didn't include hunting or patrolling. It was clear on his face that he missed the freedom of casual dressing and riding for pleasure.

"My lord," Jen breathed out in surprise when they stopped at the river bank. There, under the shade of a small tree, was a thick blanket and pillows stacked on one end to make for a comfortable picnic. "You spoke in earnest when saying you committed whole heartedly."

"Do you like it?" Gwaine asked.

"It's wonderful." Jen dropped the seductress act she normally wore or Gwaine. "This is the kindest thing a man has ever done for me."

The knight hopped from the horse and offered her his hand. "I wish for us to be better aquatinted, so I thought this would be a nice opportunity."

"It is the perfect opportunity," she chuckled. He helped her down from the horse just as Mariana and Lord Cyrus arrived. The food was brought out and Mariana served the three nobles.

"I know you are the king's ward and niece," Gwaine said. "So, pardon if this is a touchy subject, but where are your parents?"

Jen smiled sadly. "When I was three, they were traveling through Cenred's land when it was still his father who ran it. They were killed by bandits, who didn't realize that my mother was a princess."

"Does that not make you a princess?" Gwaine frowned.

"My father was not a king, my mother not a queen, though she was in line for the throne behind Uncle Cedric," Jen replied. "But yes, I do have royal blood."

"I did not realize this," Gwaine said in surprise. "I guessed that you were only related by marriage or distantly."

"Quite closely, actually." Jen popped some pheasant into her mouth. "What about your parents?"

"My father was a knight," Gwaine told her solemnly. "He died in battle, and left my mother penniless. I have very little memory of him, so it's easier to believe I never knew him. He did live long enough to give me a sister. Mother spoke kindly of him though, so I was left with a good impression. I grew a distaste for nobles and kings, however, because our king refused to help my mother despite Father having died fighting his war. We had titles, but no money."

"Where are they now?" Jen asked.

"Ealdor, with Merlin's mother," Gwaine chuckled. "After I became knighted, I went to find them and made sure they were safe. Mum has found a place farming and working the land, though she knows that I can afford to care for them both now. Ever since she began working, she doesn't want to stop. Her name is Wilma, by the way. Dreadful name, isn't it?"

Jen laughed at his crinkled nose and fed him a few grapes, her hands teasingly touching his lips. He grinned at her and caught her hand in his, kissing it. The action sent a shiver up Jen's arm. Gwaine set her hand down with a smirk, but didn't let go of it.

"What is your sister's name?" Jen asked him.

"Ella," he answered. "She's sixteen and quite beautiful. I plan to bring her to court when everything settles down. It can be quite frightening here, as you know, so I wanted to introduce her to court at a more peaceful time to get her adjused."

"How very kind of you," Jen told him. "I hope she doesn't meet any roguish men like you to marry."

He pretended to be wounded. "I am highly offended."

"I jest in affection," she giggled, retracting her hand to offer him a bite of her meat and bread.

"Lord Cyrus," he said cheerily when he'd swallowed. "You don't speak much. Tell me, why is that?"

"I'm merely a comforting presence," Cyrus chuckled from his spot at the base of the tree, where he drank and read a pocket sized book. "I have always been such for the girls."

"Since we were young, Cyrus has watched over us," Jen smiled at her surrogate uncle. "He's been a mentor of sorts, overseeing our schedules and lessons. We hardly went anywhere without him, and he's taught us so much. Cyrus is the reason we know how to fight so well."

"I must say, very well done then, Lord Cyrus," Gwaine said to the older man. "Lady Jensen is quite skilled with a sword. I'm one of the best swordsman in Camelot and she took me down."

"Sword fighting isn't just strength," Cyrus smiled proudly. "It is agility and quick thinking. I am pleased to say that she's mastered quick thinking when faced with a difficult situation."

"I agree," Gwaine winked at her. "She knocked me down on my buttocks rather quickly when we first met."

"Excellent," Lord Cyrus chuckled before going back to his book.

Hearing mention of sword play made Jen think. "If you're to be protecting me, how will you go to training?"

"Well, my lady, you will join me at training," he said simply. "I have not been in the past few days, so it's necessary for me to go."

"That will be quite enjoyable," Jen smiled mischievously. "Tell me, will you wear armor in the arena?"

"When we practice with real swords, yes," Gwaine answered. "But just sparring with wooden swords, especially on days like these, we do not. Most often we don't wear..." he stopped and laughed, understanding perfectly well, then lowered his voice. "You want to know if I'll be shirtless."

"I do." Jen leaned forward and lowered her voice as well. She let her fingers dance across his beard again, recognizing that it was one of her favorite things about his physical appearance. "I quite look forward to seeing you train, my lord."

He smirked. "Then I shall make sure you receive a nice view."

"What a _kind_ gentleman."

"Tell me," Gwaine said as she pulled away. He redirected conversation once more for the sake of the older man nearby. "What are some hobbies you enjoy?"

"I love to dance and horses," she told him. "One of my favorite past times is riding out alone into the forest and finding a good spot for reading."

"Well," Gwaine smiled. "Since you cannot be alone for now, why don't you settle for reading to me?"

"Really?" Jen smiled. "It wouldn't bore you?"

"Nonsense," Gwaine chuckled. "Lord Cyrus, do you mind?"

"Not at all." the man handed his book to Jen, smiling and settling back into his spot so that he could listen as well.

As Gwaine lay back on a pillow and get more comfortable, Jen felt her heart swelling with emotion, but also a bit of sadness. Something told her when the time came, she couldn't return to her longtime home—she was far too attached already, she couldn't imagine what it would be like in a month's time!

"Are you going to stare at my perfectly crafted face or will you read?" Gwaine teased, touching her arm gently.

"I'm sorry," she cleared her throat and looked down at the page. "In a small village on the edges of Camelot, there lived a young man..."

**What are we thinking on the Jen/Gwaine relationship? Arthur and Ellie's is still my favorite, but I do love these two :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's a short chapter, but pretty important for Arthur and Ellie. It moves them along a little… :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Ellie clutched her side, recovering from a hysterical story of Merlin and Arthur's adventures.

"My goodness," she wiped a tear from her eyes. "Arthur, you continue to surprise me."

He shook his head at himself. "Merlin and I can be very stupid sometimes."

They sat in Arthur's chambers, finishing their lunch. They were sharing stories of their childhood, which made Ellie feel oddly connected to him. It also made her realize how fortunate she was to have loving parents who'd had a part in raising her. Uther had been quite neglectful, yet Arthur turned out to be a much better man. She marveled at the influence of Gaius and other kind hearted courtiers. He was a good man.

Which made her consider her mother's letter.

_The union between Camelot and Luxtera would be a great one. Imagine the strength of your armies, the combined loyalty of the kingdom and the riches of both countries—by marriage to Arthur, you would secure the future of your children and the safety of the people in your country. We need the farming country's trade, just as Camelot needs our jewels and sea trade. If he is a kind man, your father and I heavily encourage the match. He has proven himself a worthy and good king. Think on it._

"Arthur," she said slowly. "You know how much I detest ruining fun with matters of state."

"Of course," he seemed confused. "Have I...?"

"No, no, you haven't said anything," she assured him. "I am about to ruin the meal with business."

"Whatever is necessary," Arthur straightened out. "What is it?"

"I've already received a letter from my mother," Ellie said. "And she brings up an important matter I've considered before, but am to stubborn to pursue simply because I was told to."

"It's one of the things I like about you, Ellie," Arthur chuckled. He'd been given permission to call her that two days before during their dinner in the dining hall. Gwaine and Jen had found it amusing that he always called her by her full name, which was quite a hassle. Thus, he was given permission to call both ladies by their life long nicknames.

"I'm glad it does not irritate you," she smiled. "Because this piece of business concerns you."

"Oh does it?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Would this by chance include marriage?"

"Yes," she said in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I've been considering it since your first night here," he shrugged. "You clearly will be a magnificent ruler of your own country, and you are already winning the hearts of my people by visiting the lower towns. You are strong and determined, something I admire greatly about you. I think we may clash about getting our own way, but I've grown quite fond of you during your short visit."

Ellie was taken aback. "Jen thinks it a marvelous idea, but she also knows me and I do not wish to marry if not for love. I'd always hoped that I would just happen to fall in love with a prince."

"I had the same hopes," he agreed. "Father tried to marry me off many different times, but I couldn't do it if not for love."

"I have to do what's good for my kingdom, it is my first duty," Ellie blushed at her next words. "I may not love you now, but I think I might. I find myself pulled to you in a way I've never been before."

Arthur was bold and took her hand. "I feel the same way, Ellie. You infuriate me sometimes in council, but I almost enjoy it too much for my own good. I do not, however, want to rush into this. The previous matches that my father attempted to make happened so quickly...I want to enjoy this. I want to formally court you and see if my instincts are right."

"What instincts?" she asked, almost breathlessly from the intense look in his eyes and earnestness behind his words.

"That I will fall utterly in love with you before you leave," he spoke quietly. "As you said, I have not developed deep feelings for you quite yet, but I believe I will. This match would benefit us both and form the strongest of bonds between our kingdoms."

"I couldn't agree more," Ellie smiled at the king. It wasn't quite as romantic as she'd dreamed about as a girl, but their situation wasn't simply that of a maiden and her knight. He was a king, she a future queen, and they had to discuss it, rather than let their feelings guide them.

"On that note," he said softly. "I must prepare for training in the arena. It's good if they see me fight from time to time. I like to be involved with them. Would you like to accompany me? Jen will be there because Gwaine is required to train as well."

"I think I would love to," she said with a smile. "May I go change into simpler clothing?"

"Of course," he stood, leading her from her seat. "I will come get you on my way to the fields."

"Wonderful," she smiled, letting him kiss her hand before leaving the room, Drea in tow. Her heart fluttered with every step she took, happy that the talk had went so well. She'd barely been there four days, and already she was quite attached to Arthur. It was difficult not to be attracted to his good heart and compassionate mind. He was clearly devoted to Camelot, which was shown through his worry over the laws being rewritten and how to best handle evil magic versus good magic. Many may find him average, but nobody loved Camelot more than he did, and Ellie saw the nobility and wisdom he already possessed.

As she changed into brown leggings and a green fitted tunic, Ellie smiled. She enjoyed dresses during a banquet or ball, but she loved the freedom of her tunic. It was still feminine looking, with flowing sleeves, gold embroidery, and a corset the complimented her figure nicely. She laced up her favorite boots and let Drea redo her hair so that it was more up and off her neck. Looking in the vanity, Ellie smiled. She felt like herself again.

Just in time, Arthur arrived to take her to the training field. He eyed her new outfit appreciatively (her trunks had arrived the day before so she had more clothes). Ellie simply took his arm and they chatted merrily on their way. It was on the field that Ellie found Jen, watching Gwaine fight Percival.

"They've just started," Jen informed her. She still wore her simple brown dress from earlier, but looked perfectly at home sitting on the ground. Ellie joined her as Arthur called attention to his knights.

"How was lunch?" Ellie asked teasingly.

"Wonderful." Jen took on a dreamy look. "Gwaine has a way of making me feel quite special, it's not a wonder at all he's so good with women."

"Yet now he only has eyes for you," Ellie pointed out. "And obviously, you for him. I honestly thought you might consider Merlin when we first met."

"Merlin is noble and extraordinarily compassionate," Jen said. "But I do not see him that way. Merlin and I both agree that we've discovered we're like siblings. He plans to look after me while I stay here, but he also encourages Gwaine to pursue me. I just spoke with him, actually, and formally courting me was his suggestion to Gwaine. I have a feeling I will owe much of my relationship to him."

"He's quite the match maker," Ellie agreed. "According to Arthur, he helped Lancelot woo Gwen."

"I believe Merlin will find someone someday," Jen sighed. "But for right now, his love is Camelot and the Druids."

Ellie smiled at that thought and turned her attention back to the training field. Arthur was currently sparring a knight and giving him pointers. She admired the way his shirt clung to him in the afternoon heat, as it made his muscles visible beneath the thin material. If her emotions were in doubt, her physical attraction was not. Arthur was most definitely a handsome man.

A few matches later, Gwaine put one on hold, claiming he was too hot to function. He was teased about not being able to do that in battle, but the remarks were silenced when he stripped off his shirt to reveal his incredibly well built body. Many eyes darted to Jen, who looked quite satisfied and didn't bother to hide her appreciation of Gwaine's body. Ellie admired him as well, not concealing it from Arthur. The king, who Gwaine was sparring, look quite put out about that.

And promptly stripped his shirt off as well.

Now, both men were fighting, shirtless, under the hot sun. Across the field, they spoke with each other.

"What're you playing at?" Arthur asked Gwaine.

"My beautiful lady Jensen told me she would enjoy watching me train," Gwaine answered, blocking a stab. "Without a shirt on."

"That's why you chose sparring instead of fighting with real swords?" Arthur laughed as they continued to fight, almost like some sort of dance. "So that you didn't have to wear your armor and you could show off for Jen?"

"Yes," Gwaine said simply. He went to strike Arthur, but the king stopped the sword. The struggled, applying pressure to each other's swords and coming to a standstill. "Are you not doing the same thing?"

Arthur didn't answer.

"Admit it, sire," Gwaine chuckled. "You were jealous when Ellie looked upon me."

Arthur became momentarily distracted as he glanced at the princess over Gwaine's shoulder, who seemed extremely amused. The knight took that opportunity to twist the sword from Arthur and knock his king on his bum. Ellie held back an unladylike snort at the sight as Jen cheered for Gwaine. She blew a kiss to the angered king and clapped along with her friend.

Needless to say, Arthur won every match after that.

**Just a little fun at the end after the business :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Saturday! Since I was absent for a few days, here's two chapters:) For this one, that T rating will be coming into play.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

What seemed like many nights later, Ellie and Jen dined alone. Since she was in her room that was watched by guards, Jen didn't require Gwaine to guard her. Arthur had also slackened the guard a bit when Sir Wilson confessed to working alone in his anger towards the magic-using woman during his trial and was sentenced to time at one of Camelot's special farms. Normally Jen would want Gwaine there at dinner, but she thought it would be…dangerous.

The past few days had been abnormally warm but that particular Saturday was unbearable for September weather in Camelot. The heat of the day caused Gwaine to wear less clothing, so his tunic was loose fitting and sticking to him with sweat. He looked quite nice and Jen had an itching to touch him, but knew if she did it would end badly, and she would not give in that easily.

Something was wrong with her. She blamed it on not being able to use her magic when normally she could use it for little things. Combine that with the heat, which was getting to her head, and Gwaine's tempting remarks and touches, she was sure she would lose her mind.

Jen, however, was not alone. Most of the court were moody and irritable from the heat, including Ellie. She continuously thought of Arthur and seeing him train, almost to an unhealthy extent.

"Do you think it's magic?" Ellie asked. She was draped over her chair in a most unqueenly fashion, in nothing but her chemise and eating the cold berries Drea had so loyally picked for her. The thought of meat at the moment nauseated her. "Don't the Druids have potions that make people like this?"

"They sometimes have a festival," Jen responded, fanning herself. She was dressed the same as Ellie and currently tried to cool herself by drinking water. "But that's in honor of fertility and spring. This is the end of the summer months and non-magic communities rarely have fertility celebrations anymore—it's all quite odd."

"So it's just the heat then?" Ellie groaned.

Jen nodded. "It must be, unless someone is playing with magic."

"I wish we were by the sea," Ellie groaned some more. "I've become quite spoiled by the ocean breeze and being able to go for a swim."

"Mm-hmm," Jen agreed. She suddenly smiled. "That's it! Gwaine and I went for a picnic by a swimming hole yesterday morning."

"Do you two only go on picnics?" Ellie teased.

"We like the seclusion," Jen's cheeks, which were already flushed from the heat, reddened even more.

Ellie briefly wondered what it would be like to go on a picnic with Arthur, secluded in the woods and hidden from everyone else... "My god, I cannot stand this! We are going swimming!"

Jen looked on in surprise as the princess ripped away the under dress and grabbed her tunic and a pair of leggings. "Drea darling, please pack my darkest tunics and some towels, with a spare change of clothes."

"Mariana, would you mind doing the same?" Jen asked sweetly. Mariana nodded and left swiftly. Feeling impatient, Jen borrowed a pair of Ellie's leggings and a tunic. The pair hurried to leave the blazing room for a night swim. Jen noticed her cousin heading towards Arthur's rooms. "Ellie?"

"I'm getting Gwen and the knights," Ellie said in determination. "Don't argue."

"It isn't considered proper," Jen reminded her.

"Which is why we will sneak unnoticed from the castle."

**)-(**

Jen and others followed Arthur's lead through the tunnels, their group giggling. When Ellie had gathered everyone in her room and declared that everything had been much too serious the past few days, the close circle of knights and Gwen were surprised (Merlin was on a visit to the druids and hadn't returned yet, though he was expected soon). She proposed an outing, where they added to the excitement and snuck from the castle for a night swim. Their servants were informed to say that they were indisposed if inquired after, but the risk of that was minimal due to the heat keeping everyone indoors.

"You Luxtera women are a bad influence," Elyan teased. "Bringing magic into this kingdom and encouraging us to sneak from the castle?"

"Yes, it's all very scandalous," Lancelot chuckled.

"I rather like the adventure," Gwaine whispered hotly in Jen's ear. Of course she had been foolish enough to walk at the back of the line with him. Thankfully, everyone was too preoccupied with themselves to notice that the couple fell back.

"You can't do things like that," Jen reprimanded. "At least, not in front of people."

"Is whispering dangerous?" he leaned down, hand resting on her waist. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she let him slowly lead her so that her back was pressed to the wall of the tunnel. "I'm merely talking."

"Gwaine," she murmured. "We're going to get lost."

"Just give in for me, darling," Gwaine said lightly, his lips ducking down to press a kiss to her neck. "I won't stop courting you, if that's what you're concerned about."

Jen barely registered the last part. She focused on 'give in for me.' Suddenly, it was like she felt a surge of power. She let one hand grip his shoulder, while the other twisted into his thick curls. She leaned up and pressed a shallow kiss to Gwaine's neck, a spot just below his ear. His skin was salty from sweat, but it didn't bother her. She simply smirked to herself.

"If anyone gives in, it will be for me and my desires. I will be bedding you, not the other way around. I have control."

With that, she stepped back, winked, and walked away with an extra sway in her step. She caught up to the group, Gwaine joining her moments after. His eyes had darkened with desire, but he looked like his usual self with a self-satisfied smile. Jen let him wrap an arm around her waist and pull her along.

Evidently he was eager to go swimming.

When Arthur led them to the swimming hole, almost everyone cried out in relief. The men stripped their shirts and the women snuck behind a tree to put on the longer, darker tunics. When they emerged, Ellie made of show of taking the pins from her hair and walking into the water. Arthur smacked Percival when the younger knight's eyes widened at her.

Gwen surprised all present by diving into the water and coming up in a very promiscuous manner. Lancelot looked as if he would faint on the spot. Instead, he pulled his wife to him and kissed her.

Jen thought it was positively precious until a thick pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. Instantly, she knew. "Gwaine!"

"Yes, Milady?" he laughed.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she wiggled in his arms, but the feeling of moving her back against his bare torso forced her to stop. It was entirely too tempting and she felt like he knew it. He wanted her to lose all self-control.

"I'm giving you a refreshing swim," he muttered before launching himself backwards and taking her with him. Jen held her breath until Gwaine brought her back up and released her. She gasped for air before turning to shove him playfully, attacking him by climbing on him and trying to dunk him.

It became a sort of game.

Everyone in the swimming hole participated. Jen had never seen such a large group of people having so much fun in one place. Wrestling and dunking matches took place, splashing and tickling as well.

Overall, it was quite a refreshing experience. Pent up energy was released and the heat didn't seem as horrid to deal with. They all enjoyed themselves for what felt like hours before Arthur decided they should head back.

The walk back was much less tense than the walk there. The knights were loose, the women were free, and Jen hadn't ever felt better.

That is, until Gwaine escorted her back to her chambers. They both had dry clothes on now, but Jen had a feeling it was pointless. She felt her will crumble. "Come in Gwaine."

"To your room?" he asked in surprise. "I thought you said..."

"Gwaine, come in—_now_."

"Yes Milady." Gwaine followed her in. Once the door was closed, she pulled the knight to her and captured his lips in a slow, but intense kiss. Her body came alive in that moment. Gwaine's lips were chapped and rough, but that made it almost manly. His beard scratched against her cheeks pleasantly, driving her to reach up and place her hand on his jaw. She absolutely loved his beard. This prompted him to run his hands across her waist and up her back. Jen's head spun from pure bliss. Eventually, they had to breathe and pulled away enough to get air.

"My god," Gwaine whispered against her lips. "I've never felt such a way after only a kiss."

"Nor I," she confessed, her body melting into his hands. Gwaine pulled their bodies flush against one another, kissing her again. She couldn't hold back the moan at the feeling of his muscular body pressing into hers. Practically driven mad with sudden desire, Jen's hands found their way to lock around his neck and twist into his still wet hair. He seemed spurred on by her actions and kissed her more forcefully, shoving her back into the cold stone wall. Jen gasped for breath when Gwaine's mouth moved down her jaw to press kisses along her throat and collar bone. He nipped the skin there, causing her to cry out.

Gwaine moved his hands from her back and waist to her thighs, lifting her body with ease. Jen was in shock. No man had ever been able to carry her without struggle. The realization of Gwaine's strength made her head spin in a delightful way, as she hungrily moved her mouth back to his.

"You please me first," Jen hissed, letting him carry her to the bed. "We do this my way, remember?"

"Whatever you say Milady," Gwaine smirked.

Silently, Jen casted a protection spell to prevent anyone from hearing them. She was in for a long night.

**)-(**

Unbeknownst to Gwaine and Jen, others across the castle were finding themselves in desperate need of a companion.

Lancelot and Guinevere found their nightly routine to be much more fun than usual.

Percival finally met that village girl he'd been chatting with for so many weeks.

Sir Leon's fiancé arrived at his door half past twelve.

Elyan found his childhood sweetheart and swept her off her feet—quite literally.

And the king...

"Arthur," Ellie whispered to him. "I've been thinking about you a lot. It's not very appropriate, but I can't seem to help it. I..."

Arthur didn't let her finish. He drew the woman near him and let his desire sweep through them both, pouring everything he had into the kiss—desperation, need, compassion, and even a little frustration from their times in council. He let it all free.

Ellie moaned into the kiss as her body rose to meet the king's. The thin clothing that separated them was almost a tease as they passionately embraced. She couldn't believe the intensity of which her body yearned for Arthur, and only Arthur. It heightened with every touch of her waist and feeling of fresh smooth skin against her own. She wanted Arthur then and right then.

Until a bucket of cold water was dumped on them.

Arthur drew back in shock, sputtering water. He felt oddly like a spell had been broken. When his eyes cleared of water, he found his former manservant standing before them.

"I come back late at night and this is what I find?" Merlin exclaimed. "You two attacking each other in the middle of the corridor!"

Ellie gasped, covering her mouth in shame. "I don't know what came over me."

"Nor I," Arthur said in surprise. "Ellie, I am terribly sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," she assured the king. Her eyes narrowed. "Now that I think about it, everyone has been acting rather strange. It's like we're all under some sort of..."

"Spell," Merlin finished, his face dropping. "How many people seemed affected?"

"Well, everyone," Arthur groaned. "Is there anything we can do tonight about it? Most everyone has returned to their chambers. It's probably too late by now."

"I'll look for something in Gaius' chambers," Merlin shook his head. "For now, the both of you need to go to bed—separately."

Ellie flushed and nodded. Without a word, the trio went their separate ways, all wondering what the hell was happening to the inhabitants of Camelot's castle.

**You like?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All rights to BBC**

Marianna walked into her mistress' room, humming. She knew the woman had a late night because of her outing with the princess, so she moved as quietly as she possibly could, setting down the laundry basket and food gently. The king had requested all the nobles in the council hall by ten, so the servant girl went ahead and laid out the clothes.

She decided on a pale pink tunic with silver embroidery and white leggings, as pink was Sir Gwaine's favored color on the lady. She made sure to have socks and black boots waiting before also laying out her belt and sword. Marianna then went to retrieve hot water, which wasn't very hot this morning. Marianna had a feeling that as soon as Lady Jensen got in the water, however, it would instantly get hotter. She suspected the lady used magic, but that didn't matter much to her.

When Marianna returned, she filled the basin before walking to the windows and jerking the drapes open. In stark contrast to the day before, a crisp, cool morning breeze came through the still open window. "Good morning, milady!"

A muffled groan was all she heard. Marianna chuckled before turning and facing the bed for the first time that morning—revealing her mistress is a man's arms. She jumped in surprise and fell on her bum.

This cause both Lady Jen and Sir Gwaine to shoot straight up in bed. Their eyes darted to her and each other before Lady Jen blushed deeply. "Marianna, I am so sorry."

"It's alright Milady," Marianna gulped. "I'll just err...I'll go fetch breakfast and clothes for Sir Gwaine."

"Thank you Marianna!" he called, but the girl was gone.

Gwaine and Jen looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. When Gwaine leaned against the head board, he pulled her body back into his, wrapping an arm around her body over the sheets. She sighed happily as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Good morning," he murmured.

"Good morning," she replied, snuggling closer. "How did you sleep?"

"Magnificent," he answered. "A wonder of beauty, desirable...oh I'm sorry, I was thinking about you. Were you saying something?"

She laughed. "You are such a charmer."

"I was merely speaking aloud," he assured her. He began to stroke her arm affectionately. "It's what I thought when I first met you and you brought me to my knees."

"That was almost a month ago," she said, thinking back on it. "The laws are going into effect soon..."

"Yes, but your uncle has to come and sign a peace treaty," Gwaine said. She decided to ignore that his arm tightened gently around her, almost as if it was subconscious. "That'll take some time, right?"

"If all goes as planed, a week at most," Jen nibbled her lip. She turned to cuddle closer and lay her head on his chest. "But we don't have to think about that right now."

"I don't want to ever think about you leaving," Gwaine whispered.

In all honesty, Jen was surprised. Gwaine rarely ever showed vulnerability. Actually, in the month that she'd known him, he hadn't at all except for the one night she was attacked. Having him clearly open up to her touched Jen in a way she wasn't expecting. So, she sat up and looked at him intently. She laid her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"You can't get rid of me that easily silly man," she chuckled. Her thumb smoothed over his beard. "I like you too much."

"I haven't had more than one drink in a month. Times like these make me want to. When I feel insecure or worried." He paused with his eyes closed. "Or confused."

"You didn't stop drinking for me, Gwaine," she told him. "It was for your sister, seven months ago, remember? What did you tell me that she said?"

"She was proud of me for not being a drunkard anymore," he cleared his throat. "That I got my life together."

"So keep it together," she told him. Leaning forward, Jen pressed her lips to Gwaine's. "You've done so well. Don't give it up now because of me."

"Of course," Gwaine sighed. He grabbed her hand and tugged. "Now come here and kiss me woman."

She bit her lip and moved back to him, kissing him affectionately. "Hmm. Be careful, I might skip breakfast."

"There's no fooling me, you're entirely too fond of food."

"You catch on quick." Jen stood and found her robe. She tied herself in it and walked to the table, putting food on a plate. Just then, Mariana walked in with an extra plate and clothing for Gwaine.

The serving girl set it down. "Should I prepare a bath for Sir Gwaine?"

"No, I'll be joining Jen."

"Oh," Mariana said. "Of course. I forgot your boots. I'll return shortly."

When the blushing servant girl left, Jen and Gwaine shared a look.

And laughed until they cried.

)-(

A knock came at Ellie's door.

She looked over her shoulder to Drea, who was lacing up her shirt. "Can you please go see who that is? I'll put my boots on."

"Yes milady," she said. Drea walked to the door and opened it, automatically curtsying. "My lord."

"No need for formalities, Drea, it's just us," Arthur said. "May I come in?"

"Yes sire," Drea said, stepping back. She busied herself with setting up breakfast.

"How are you?" Arthur asked.

"Good," she answered. "Does Merlin know what happened?"

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "And who. We're holding council in a little while."

"My lord," Drea asked. "Pardon me, but are you joining Milady for breakfast?"

"Yes he is," Ellie told her. Arthur cocked an eyebrow, but she only mimicked the expression with eyes that dared him to challenge.

"I had plans to eat with my knights."

"But you'll be eating with me, correct?"

He started to argue, but only shook his head and laughed. "I will be eating with you."

"Drea?"

"I will inform his majesty's knights of the change," Drea smiled. "And return with a plate for him."

"Leave the door open darling!" Ellie called as her servant left. She turned and found Arthur staring at her, amused. "What?"

"You are infuriating," he laughed.

"Admit it, you like it," Ellie said. She finished lacing her boots. "Now are you going to sneak in a kiss or do I have to plan a romantic outing...but once more, is that not your job?"

Arthur laughed and pulled her near. He acted slowly, caressing her cheek lightly. Ellie closed her eyes at the feeling of his skin touching hers. The uncontrollable desire from the night before was gone, but the feeling in her chest that blossomed was still present. The king leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, followed by both her cheeks. Ellie shivered each time. When he pressed his lips against hers, she melted into the embrace, her hands resting on his shoulders and drawing him nearer.

"How impressive, my lord," she noted breathlessly. "You are no stranger to romance."

"You talk very formally when you're flushed," he countered. "That is when I know I've done something right."

"You do not want to challenge me," she bit her lip and pecked his lips. "So sit down while I get you some water."

"Yes your highness," Arthur rolled his eyes. Ellie blew him a kiss. "Will you tell me something about yourself?"

"What would you like to know?" Ellie asked. She turned and handed him his goblet.

"Why your parents allow you to roam around in feminized men's clothing," he chuckled. "Not that I don't enjoy it, but..."

"My father was not satisfied with only Jen protecting me when we were younger," she explained. "I had guards, yes, but he knew from when he was a young prince that there were times I may have to defend myself. After receiving sword fighting lessons and doing all the activities a prince would generally do, we discovered dresses were difficult to manage in training. So the royal seamstress was very kind in making Jen and me tunics that look more like dresses without skirts. I look like a princess, but I have more mobility for riding and for sword fighting."

"Your father is a very flexible man," Arthur commented. "Or accepting, I should say, and open to your ideas."

"If I'd had an older sibling, a brother perhaps, I may have never had the opportunity for it," she chuckled. "But yes, he is, because I will someday run his country. I believe that's what makes him a great ruler."

"What is your mother like?" Arthur asked.

"Much more stubborn," Ellie grinned. "Very set in her ways, but very brilliant. She rules beside my father rather than under him. I like to think I have all my father's compassion as well as her ability to rule as a woman, but I think I can be more like my mother where other people are concerned."

Their conversation was interrupted when Drea entered. Arthur, however, felt the need for the conversation to continue. He accepted the plate of good the servant offered before moving on. "And are you going to tell me who has hurt you?"

"What do you mean?" Ellie felt her eyebrows knit together in confusion, a slightly guarded feeling coming over her.

"Ellie, you are physically open with me but not emotionally," the King said. Arthur ignored Drea almost dropping a plate; that poor girl. "If we marry, we must trust each other." he leaned forward and took her hand.

Ellie had pushed the incident out of her mind for so long, she really didn't enjoy bringing it up again. Looking at Arthur's understanding and caring eyes, however, she sighed and gave in. "There isn't much to tell really. Bryant was a man who I thought loved me. He was slightly temperamental, but I fell in love at eighteen. My father did not like him and refused to grant him permission to court me. He began to despise my father for it. I was too young to see that he was a power hungry snake and I snuck out with him one night. He...took something from me that wasn't his to take and left me soiled in the woods."

Arthur's mouth dropped open, understanding her meaning.

"It was his plan to broadcast it to the entire kingdom and beyond," Ellie confessed, looking away from the man who gave her the most adoring look. "Who would want to marry a soiled princess? Jen got to him first however and made him bring her to me. By that time, my father's men took him and she was able to heal me from the abuse. I handled it emotionally over time, but have not accepted a courtier until you. Even though all who knew what happened were few and Bryant silenced, I couldn't bring myself to trust another man until recently."

"Ellie," Arthur murmured.

"I do not want your pity."

"I do not intend to give it," Arthur spoke firmly. "I do, however, wish to express admiration. I knew you were strong, Eilonwy, but not that strong. I am truly amazed by you."

Ellie looked into his eyes. "Pardon me?"

"Understand me now," he kept his eye contact steady. "You are not dirty and soiled. You are strong, independent, and beautiful, and you will make a splendid queen someday."

"That means the world to me Arthur," she sniffled. "Thank you."

He kissed her hand. "It is my honor, your highness."

Ellie smiled at him. He truly was a magnificent man.

**)-(**

Ellie and Jen sat on either side of Arthur in the court, due to their status. Jen felt odd in the former seat of Lady Morgana, but ignored it for Arthur's sake.

"Bring forward the lady in question," Arthur called.

A familiar looking woman was led by the guards to stand before Arthur. Her eyes were full of tears, and she fiddled nervously with her hands. She looked barely twenty.

"What have you done?" Arthur asked kindly. When she didn't answer, he sighed. "You have no need to fear, Lady Talia. Tell me what happened."

"Three days ago," she said shakily. "I cast a spell of fertility, as I've been having trouble conceiving."

"Is this like what my father did so my mother could conceive me?" Arthur asked Jen.

"No," Jen replied. "A fertility spell only works if you are not barren, and it can mend a womb depending on the damage inflicted. That, and using dark sorcery to create a life purely from magic are very different."

"And what happened because of the spell?" Arthur returned his attention to Lady Talia.

"It was stronger than expected," the woman confessed. "It affected a large portion of the city. The unbearable heat and...erm, desire...is an effect of the spell. It wasn't actually warm outside, that's only what it seemed like to most of the city."

"This fertility spell," Jen couldn't help but ask. "Has it worked for you?"

"I am unsure my lady," Talia answered nervously. Jen didn't risk glancing at Gwaine. She had been so intent on being with him the night before that she casted a silencing spell, but not a protection from childbearing spell.

"I cannot pass a sentence if you are with child," Arthur said. "You will be taken to my physician for an examination. I cannot let this go without punishment, as magic is still outlawed for now. Yet I would not hurt you while pregnant, and there was no real harm done. The court will reconvene when I've made a decision."

As men and women filed out, Gaius approached the king. "Sire, it is too soon for me to know."

"I have no intention of you doing an examination," Arthur said. "But of Merlin doing one."

"With magic?" Merlin asked. "But...?"

"While Gaius pretends to do one," Ellie said in understanding. "Merlin can be present to assist him. He will use magic and see if he senses any life forms added to Lady Talia's."

"Brilliant," Merlin said.

"You two think so much alike it sometimes scares me," Jen shook her head. "Anyways, I will accompany Merlin as well. Perhaps he can teach me something new, I've never done this before."

"I almost hope she is pregnant," Arthur sighed. "I wish to post pone her punishment until the laws are finished, which should be within the week."

"I hope so too, sire," Gaius told him. With that, he headed for his chambers, Merlin and Jen in tow.

Merlin gave her a side glance, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "This is hardly the time for a magic lesson. Why did you join me?"

"Gwaine and I..." Jen cleared her throat. "Well, the fertility spell encouraged us to be together. I need to know if it worked on the two of us."

"Of course," Merlin automatically said. He looked around and led Jen to a short hallway. Gaius would be too intent to notice they were gone. "All you have to do is stand there."

Jen nodded, stepping back and standing straight. She struggled to stand still while Merlin zeroed in on her stomach. His eyes flashed gold and stayed gold for a long moment as he searched. When he pulled his eyes away, he smiled.

"You are the only life form there," Merlin assured her. Jen couldn't deny a part of her was slightly disappointed, but mainly she was relieved. Now was not the time for a child.

"Thank you Merlin," she squeezed one of his hands. "Go on to Gaius."

Before Jen could return to the council hall, she found Gwaine awaiting her outside the hall.

"I know why you went with Merlin."

Jen licked her lips. "I'm not pregnant."

"Good," Gwaine nodded. He looked at her slightly hurt face. "Not that I don't someday wish for you to carry my children, but getting you pregnant would ruin your reputation. I refuse to do that."

"Gwaine—

"I know you can use a protection spell," Gwaine stopped her, resting a hand on her waist. "So I am not banning you from my bed. Only, we must be sure we are careful. I won't ruin you. Even though I would marry you if you were pregnant, I wouldn't want to arouse suspicion. You understand, do you not?"

"I do," Jen replied. "I had the same worries."

"I'm glad," he said, leaning in to kiss her softly. When he pulled back, he gave her a slight smirk. "Now, shall we see if we were the only ones affected?"

"Be appropriate, Sir Gwaine."

"Never, Milady."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the encouragement :) means a ton!**

**Disclaimer: All rights to BBC**

"Will you and Arthur marry?"

Ellie was slightly taken aback by the question coming from Gwen. The princess, her cousin, and newest friend all sat in Gwen's old house. Some days, when they felt the need to hide and have personal time, the three girls snuck in there. Gwaine generally perused the market while the girls were there so he was nearby, but not too far away.

Ellie sat at the table, drinking water and snacking on cheese. Her friends waited patiently. It was a topic she and Jen frequently discussed. "I believe I will, yes. The marriage would benefit both our kingdoms. I'm destined to marry a great king to begin uniting Albion, and Arthur is a great king already. Look at what he's done for sorcerers and non-sorcerers alike."

"Poppycock," Jen smirked. "I love you, but really dear? Just say it, we all know it."

"What?" Ellie asked innocently.

"Your feelings for Arthur, of course," Gwen challenged as well. "I know what Lancelot looks like when he looks upon me. It's what Arthur looks like when he lays his eyes on you."

"Right," Ellie swallowed nervously. "Well, I do care for him, very much. I just can't bring myself to say that I love him yet. I know I will, I can feel it and yet...I'm worried about letting myself love him."

"He has no vendetta against you or your father," Jen sighed. "He has no need for your crown. He wants an alliance, yes, but he also wants you darling. Just let yourself love him."

"I'm trying," Ellie assured her. "I just need a little more time."

"I understand," Jen squeezed her hand. "For now though, let's talk about the little bundle of joy and what we hope for it to be."

Gwen beamed. In the past few days, much had happened. Merlin learned that Lady Talia was pregnant, so Arthur claimed he needed time to think. Ellie thought it wonderful that even though his father would have burned her without a thought, Arthur simply set her aside and kept the woman comfortable in a cell until he could 'pass judgement.' In other words, he was waiting for the laws to be finalized. In that time, Gwen realized that she was supposed to have her monthly cycle, and it had yet to happen. Merlin checked, and sure enough, Gwen was with child.

"What do you think it will be?" Ellie asked.

"I hope it's a boy," Gwen said sincerely. "Lancelot so dearly wants one that he can raise to be a knight. He started talking about swordplay and jousting tournaments last night. He tried to cover it up by saying he'd raise a girl like you two were, but I know he wants a boy."

"Men will love their daughters," Jen chuckled. "But there is some sort of pride in raising their son."

Ellie laughed dryly. "Believe me that is something I understand. As much as he loves me, there are times when I know Father wishes for a son."

"You will make him so proud he'll forget it," Gwen winked. "Speaking of which, when is he coming?"

"He's expected to arrive in three days' time—my mother as well," Ellie answered. "They'll join for the weeklong festival and peace treaty signing, but we're already working on having it written up so that when they arrive, there is little business."

"I am so excited for the festival," Jen smiled. "All the traditions of Camelot and the joyous mood! It sounds splendid."

"It will be," Gwen told them. "This will be first time I attend one as a noblewoman, but I'm sure it won't be that different."

Before conversation could continue, a knock came at the door. Gwaine walked in, a small smile on his face. "The king requests the presence of Lady Jensen and Princess Eilonwy."

"We've finished council for the day," Ellie said in confusion. "What could he possibly need?"

"He would like you to meet someone," Gwaine said with a small smirk. "And you will want to come, promise you that."

Ellie and Jen stood, leaving Gwen with promises of dinner that night. They followed Gwaine arm in arm, letting him lead them to the stables. They all three mounted horses that were ready for them.

"Trust me," Gwaine chuckled. "It's quite magnificent."

Ellie, Jen, and Gwaine rode quickly, the girls exchanging confused looks for a majority of the ride. As they near the end though, Jen's face began to break into a large smile. Obviously it was something magical if Jen could sense it. When Ellie paid attention, she saw that her friend's eyes were flashing gold and her face was one of pure joy.

Ellie almost asked what it was, but she got her answer as they broke through a clearing. Sitting in it were Arthur and Merlin, but speaking to dragons. There were two: a small white one and a humongous one a color Ellie couldn't quite put her finger on. The scales seemed black, or brown, or green. Whatever color it was, it was positively beautiful and Ellie couldn't pull her eyes away.

Until she realized her best friend was crying. It wasn't messy crying, but a single glistening tear fell down her cheek as she took in a shaky breath.

"Hello young witch," the dragon said, almost seeming to smile.

"Hello," Jen whispered, walking forward slowly. "I thought you were all gone."

"I was trapped for a very long time," he said. Ellie was appalled that it spoke.

"This is Kilgarrah," Merlin said with a grin. "Kilgarrah, this is my sister, Jen."

"You and the witch are sisters?" Kilgarrah asked. "I had not seen..."

"I'm not actually his sister," Jen chuckled. "But he's going to be a mentor of sorts and we've grown to be good friends due to magic."

"I see," the dragon smiled. "You are indeed powerful. You've been given a task almost as important as Merlin."

"Yes sir, protecting my cousin," Jen nodded.

"Did you just call him sir?" Merlin laughed.

The dragon looked at him with what Ellie could only describe as irritation. "Some people know respect, young warlock."

"Respect?" Arthur snorted. "Yeah, Merlin knows nothing about that."

"Prat."

"If only I had something to throw..."

"Your destiny is not to just protect the future queen of Luxtera," Kilgarrah went on. "But the future queen of Albion as well, one whom Arthur cannot rule without."

Ellie felt her stomach flip. "Excuse me?"

Kilgarrah focused on her. "My dear, you are meant to be the greatest queen our world will ever know. Before your birth, it was seen that Arthur would marry, but a deep betrayal would cause him to lose faith in himself and Camelot. After your birth, your destiny became to rule Albion at his side, and the betrayal would never come in to effect by you."

Ellie couldn't believe this. She would be the greatest queen alongside Arthur? To rule over the united kingdoms that would become Albion in time?

"You are meant to be queen of Luxtera, of Camelot, and of Albion."

"My god," Ellie breathed out. "Me? The greatest queen of all time...?"

"At least he's telling you up front," Merlin nudged her should with his. "Kilgarrah gave me riddles to try and figure out my destiny."

The dragon shifted. "Do not be ungrateful, Merlin."

"Can I at least pout a bit?"

Arthur whacked his friend on the back of the head before focusing on the dragon. "So you're saying that Ellie is...well, my soul mate?"

"Yes," the dragon nodded. "She is the reason Albion will flourish under you."

"Behind every great man is a great woman," Jen beamed.

"Yes," Arthur looked intently at Ellie, who smiled at bashfully. "Would you like to go for a ride, Ellie?"

"I believe I would," she answered. He walked to her and took her hand formally. As he left, Arthur looked to the dragon.

"It was an honor to meet you, Kilgarrah," the king said. "I'm glad to know we can be friends."

"It is an honor to meet you as well, King Arthur," the dragon nodded.

"Athuisa," Arthur nodded in goodbye.

"Farewell, King Arthur," the white dragon said. She seemed distant from anyone but Merlin, yet she was quite polite.

Ellie and Arthur mounted their horses. The princess had been expecting to talk, but Arthur took off in direction of the path. Confused, she followed after him, making sure to stay behind so she knew where to go. He continued along the path at a trot when the woods got thinner, giving Ellie a chance to speak.

"Where are we going?" she called to him.

"I had this planned before I knew what the dragon would reveal to us," Arthur called back. "We've yet to get much alone time, so we were going to dodge Lord Cyrus and come here on the return trip."

"Did you set up another picnic?" she chuckled.

"No," he told her. "There is water, yes, and some place to rest by the water. However, we are not here to relax. We are here to fight."

"Excuse me?" Ellie laughed. "Have I done something to offend you, your majesty?"

"Your stubbornness offends me."

"Well I guess that's it for us then."

"Unfortunately."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Really Arthur, what do you mean?"

It took her a moment to realize that they had stopped, and Arthur motioned to the tiny clearing by the river. She couldn't container her laughter at the sight of two swords in the ground. Arthur hopped from his horse, tying the reigns to a tree. He did the same with Ellie's horse before helping her down.

"Milady," he said softly, pulling her to the grass. "Before we fight, I must ask how you feel about all that's happened in the last month and what Kilgarrah said."

"I think this began as a business arrangement made from fondness for each other," she spoke slowly, smiling at his thumb running over her knuckles like it was the most habitual thing. "But in the past few weeks, I've grown to care immensely for you. I could go as far as to say that I love you."

Arthur didn't bother hiding the grin at her words. "Well that is one very large relief. Otherwise, my profession of love and proposal would make for quite an awkward situation."

Jen barely registered his words before he got down onto one knee, holding her hand. "Princess Eilonwy. It came to my attention last night that I very well may be in love with you, and this afternoon solidified it. With your father's permission, it would be my highest honor to be your husband, if you accepted my hand in marriage."

Ellie covered her mouth in shock. After so soon, after she'd just admitted how quickly she fell in love, he was proposing. She knew it was partially business, having to do it so soon, but it slighty overwhelmed her. It took a few moments of deep breathing to be able to function. Arthur wanted her as his wife and queen. They were meant to rule together. Her birth had actually changed the future to ensure Arthur's survival. _Soul mates._

"Ellie?" Arthur cleared his throat. "You're, erm, making me nervous."

"I'm sorry," she confessed. "I...my goodness, yes! I would love to be your wife."

"Oh thank god," he exhaled, standing up. He took Ellie in his arms and kissed her passionately, the most passionate kiss they'd shared yet. It warmed her to her toes, despite the slight chill of the autumn air. All there was in the world was Arthur and her, wrapped in each other's embrace. She ran a hand through his hair as it deepened, laughing against his lips when he lifted her off her feet slightly. He set her down and pulled back, their foreheads resting together.

"I know its happening sooner than we may have wanted, but we don't have as much time as we originally planned."

"I'm happy it's happening now," she assured her king. "It makes me certain of our future."

Arthur kissed her again, this time much softer. "I love you, and that's certainty enough."

"Very true," she said. After pecking his lips again, Ellie pulled back. "Now, let me beat your arse in sword fighting."

"Pretty mouth," he teased.

"You still kiss it."

"And I hope to never stop."

**)-(**

After watching them ride off into the distance, Kilgarrah asked Jen to show him her magic.

"Is that allowed yet?" she asked nervously. "I rather like my head attached to my neck."

"Arthur can't punish you if he doesn't know," Merlin grinned. "Go on. Do the levitation spell that the Druid children love so much."

Jen glanced at Gwaine nervously, who nodded encouragingly. "Go on. It'll take a lot more than that to scare me off."

She took a deep breath, thrilled that she was able to finally let loose the intensity that pulsed through her blood. Not being able to do magic always gave her a slight itch in her bones. Feeling the excitement, Jen closed her eyes and held out her arms peacefully. Like the Druids taught her, she felt the magic within her and focused on the gentle use of the wind. When she opened her eyes, autumn leaves floated around them. Kilgarrah nodded in approval, Merlin beamed, and Gwaine stared at her in amazement. She sent a push towards him so that the leaves brushed gently against his cheeks. His eyes widened.

"It's like I can feel your presence," he whispered.

"Watch this," she giggled. Jen made the air form the leaves into the shape of a tree, then littered them away. She brought dirt up, making the earth take form of a women dancing. Gwaine's mouth went a little slack. "You should see what I can do with water."

"You have very elemental magic," Kilgarrah said.

"Yes," Jen nodded. "I use defensive spells, but other than that I rely on natural things. I can manipulate water the most."

"You've been blessed by the goddesses above," Kilgarrah almost bowed. "If you would accept it, I am certain you would be granted the title of High Priestess of the Old Religion."

"I could not," she blushed. "I prefer my simple role by my cousin's side."

"I thought as much," he chuckled. "Athuisa, is she not talented?"

"She is," the white dragon said shyly. "Her magic is quite beautiful."

"It's magnificent," Gwaine murmured, something in his eyes that Jen hadn't seen before. It made her stomach flutter oddly and her cheeks heat.

"You have a gentle spirit," Athuisa walked forward. The white dragon touched her hand, making Jen smile. She touched the head, stroking it gently. "I trust you."

"Thank you," Jen said softly. She continued conversing softly with Athuisa until the Great Dragon dubbed it time to leave. She watched them go, shocked when Merlin left on Kilgarrah's back, and waited until she couldn't see them anymore. She turned to say something to Gwaine when whatever was on her mind melted away at his lips on hers. She kissed him forcefully back, recognizing it as an emotion pouring from him.

"What was that?" she gasped.

"When you used your magic," he murmured, nose skimming hers. Jen's eyes closed at the feeling his beard against her cheek. "You were beautiful. The gold in your eyes, how you moved the earth beneath you...it was beautiful. It took all I had to not immediately draw you to me."

"It doesn't make you uncomfortable?" Jen said happily.

"I think it's brilliant," Gwaine told her. "And even so more because it's a part of you, which I adore."

This last phrase was said thoughtfully and quietly. Jen enjoyed the feeling that surged through her at his tone. She pecked his lips. "I am so happy to hear you say that."

"I mean it," Gwaine chuckled. "I enjoy every bit of you, and I don't think I'll be letting that go soon, understand?"

"I do," she answered. "Now kiss me fool."

Gwaine did as he was told. He drew her against him fully, a hand spread across her lower back. She sighed into the kiss, loving the feeling of his calloused fingers stroking her cheek. It made her grip his tunic tightly. She rose her body to meet his completely and nibbled on his lower lip slightly. This made him react a little more, as if he needed to be closer.

"You'll be the death of me," he whispered to her. She giggled and twisted a hand in his hair, giving him a deep and sensual kiss that left them both breathless. "At least I can say I would die happy."

She grinned at the words. "Hmm, you talk too much."

"I thought it's what you liked about me?" he teased, beginning to move his lips across her jaw lightly.

"Not when I'd much rather your lips be used for more pleasurable activities." she giggled against his mouth and pulled away from him, attempting to head towards to where the horses were stationed.

"You tempt me so," he reached for her hand and drew her back.

"It makes me you come back for more." she made to continue leaving.

Gwaine would have none of that. He chuckled semi-darkly and twisted a hand in her hair, pulling her mouth to his in a kiss that made her world tremble. "I could never get enough of you." His voice was husky and desiring. Jen's knee almost gave out, but she once again clutched to him. Tugging the knight down, they eased onto the comfortable grass.

"Only a little while here," she said weakly. "Anyone could happen upon us."

"Well," Gwaine's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I suppose we'll have to be quick."

**Cheeky Gwaine XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All rights to BBC**

Jen laid in Gwaine's bed, enjoying the fact that she was only in her chemise, but still spending time with him. She knew it was highly improper, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to be with him, and they were both unsure if he would work up the nerve to ask for her hand in marriage before she left with the king and queen of Luxtera. They wanted time together.

Jen loved Gwaine. She could finally look at him and admit it to herself. She loved his rough exterior that covered the compassionate and caring man underneath. She loved his passionate nature, how he devoted himself wholly to the things. She loved how her heart fluttered at a single touch. She loved him.

"What're you thinking about sweetheart?" he asked, crawling on the bed. He took to laying on his side and looking at her next to him, an arm snaking around her waist to hold her. "Your nostrils are doing that flaring thing that happens when you get thoughtful and your eyes are unfocused."

"Not much," she lied. "My amazement that not a soul has tried to assassinate my cousin yet. At home, she needed constant protection. Here, having Arthur around is enough."

That was partially true; she had been thinking about it...earlier.

"That's because all the people who try to kill Arthur were people with magic or people Uther had harmed because of magic," Gwaine said. "Your uncle is a kind man. Arthur is trying to accept magic. As of right now, I don't know who would want to kill him or the princess."

"There's always someone," she chuckled. Jen was distracted then as he softly peppered her face and shoulders with kisses. They weren't fast, quick pecks like usually. This time, he softly pressed his lips to her skin, with enough pressure to assure her he was actually kissing her, but gentle enough to make her sigh contentedly.

"You're exquisite," Gwaine murmured against her skin. He kissed her collar bone. "How did I get so lucky?"

"You're a charming dancer."

"Oh, that's it, then?"

"That's what got me," she told him. "Of course there might have been some contributing factors."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, the beard is marvelous, you know I love it."

He laughed. Gwaine's focused a moment later and he cleared his throat, seeming somewhat nervous. "Truly, I need to know why a kind woman such as you fell for me. You actually like me, not just for a night, and I admit that I'm curious."

Jen wondered what it was about holding each other in bed that made Gwaine so vulnerable. She briefly thought that it may be his usual association with women in bed was quick and gone before the break of dawn, and she was the only one he stayed with or that bothered to stay with him. At any rate, she smiled softly at him and laid a hand on his cheek.

"You act like you have only one thing to offer," Jen whispered. "But under that is loyalty like none other. There is a compassionate heart for the people of Camelot, and a good judge of character. You work hard to get what you want, and when you find something to be passionate about it shows. There is a certain pride in you, but also a lack of it that balances out nicely. I love it all, even when you irritate me."

Gwaine eyes had closed at her touch, but now he opened them to look down at her with a swelling emotion. "God, I love you, woman. You see something in me that few others do and I love you for it."

"I love you too," she whispered back. They kissed sweetly, Gwaine pouring out the sincerity of his words into the kiss. Jen returned the emotion, glad that he said it aloud to make it feel real, rather than just in glances.

"Stay with me?" he asked against her lips.

She smiled happily. "Always."

**)-(**

Ellie sat in her room, just about to prepare for bed, when a knock came at her door. Thinking it was Drea, she called for her to come in. When she turned around, however, she found Arthur standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Oh," she blushed. "Hello."

"Hello," Arthur said. He walked forward and took her hands, gently tugging her closer. "How are you this evening?"

"Engaged," she giggled. They shared a small kiss. "What are you doing in here?"

"You and I are sneaking out," he informed her. She blushed more as one hand rubbed her back lovingly and he lowered his voice. His other hand stroked her arm. "We will lay under the stars and I will hold you close and whisper how beautiful you are in your ear."

"I like the sound of that," she smiled. "Will it bother you that I have to change so I'm not walking through the forest in a dress?"

"I'll wait," he said simply. "Then you'll meet me outside the gates, I have a horse waiting."

"Make sure you bring your sword," she teased. "Jen would kill me if I died because I snuck out without her."

"Kill you if you died...?"

"It's an expression, darling."

"Right," he said. Arthur kissed her nose lightly. "I'll see you soon?"

"Of course," she answered, biting her lip as he walked away. When he left, she smiled to herself, happy he was making an effort to be alone with her.

When Drea came in, the princess told her what was happening and got help changing into a blue tunic with light brown leggings. She laced her own boots up after Drea braided her hair back and sent her on her way, sneaking through the castle. She found Arthur where he promised, waiting with a horse.

"I don't get my own?" she asked.

"I get to take charge this time," he told her proudly. "So get on the horse and hush."

Ellie raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Commanding Arthur was rather attractive. So, she climbed onto the horse with him and wrapped her arms securely around his waist. It felt nice to touch him this way, so wholly and completely without a chaperone or court member nearby. She often envied Jen, as the blonde was able to show her affection for Gwaine openly. It was a known fact that they were in love, and that they enjoyed each other's company. Ellie and Arthur couldn't do that because they were royalty.

Arthur brought her to a patch of grass in the woods. It was slightly covered by a tree whose roots were high above the ground. You could see the intricate parts that were normally covered by ground, completely bared to the world. It made a nice little alcove that was perfect to cuddle in, laying on a blanket that Arthur had packed.

The king did indeed snuggle the princess closely to him, whispering in her ear how beautiful he thought she was. Ellie enjoyed every moment of it, stroking his chest with her finger as he did so. Their legs were intertwined, making them seem closer than before.

"Does the future ever scare you?" Ellie asked as they gazed up at the stars. "Such as all the responsibility you hold?"

"Every moment of every day," he replied immediately. "I have to wonder if I'm doing my job right, leading my people the way I should, or making the right decisions that impact more than just me. I'm completely terrified of doing something wrong. Why, what are you thinking of?"

"If I'll be a good wife and queen," she said softly. "I know my destiny said I would be the greatest, but I'm not sure I will be."

"It said the greatest queen, not wife."

She groaned. "Arthur."

"I'm sorry," he said at the look on her face. "I was trying to make you laugh."

"Well you didn't," she sighed, sitting up.

"Ellie, what is it?" Arthur asked in complete seriousness. He sat up as well, rubbing her shoulders. "What makes you nervous about marrying me?"

"I've been raised to be a queen," she said. "Never a wife. It was discussed, but I spent more time in court and political lessons than what it was like to be married. I don't want to be a bad wife."

"You won't be, darling," he assured her.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't want to be with you purely because of a political arrangement. That's part of it, yes, but I want to marry you because...well, because I love you."

Ellie looked over at him, smiling nervously. "Really?"

"Yes, silly woman," he chuckled, continuing to rub her back as their foreheads rested against each other. "I love you, and that's what makes a good marriage. Love, loyalty, and determination, three of your best traits."

"I love you too, Arthur," she sighed. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he promised. "Now kiss me, will you?"

Ellie giggled and leaned in to press her lips to his. He rested a hand on the back of her neck, bringing her closer. She took in a sharp breath when he pulled her tightly against him. He was muscular and firm, making Ellie feel secure and safe. She loved the feeling of his muscles quivering beneath her hands as they roamed down his back. They'd never gone that far, always proper, but now she didn't care. Lost in the moment and feeling brave, Ellie ran her tongue along the bottom of his mouth, causing him to grip her more tightly and kiss her more fiercely.

She let out a small moan as Arthur leaned her back onto the grass, a hand gripping her thigh firmly. She let him kiss her neck and chest, causing her head to spin. All there was in the world was Arthur. He kissed her passionately, ran his hands along her thighs, let her feel the comfort of his body on hers. She felt the need to make him feel good to and took the initiative to have her hands under his tunic and run her fingers teasingly down his spine. This seemed to be right, as Arthur groaned and kissed her more forcefully. She almost smirked in satisfaction and began stroking down his spine, her fingers against his bare back.

When they pulled apart later, neither of them were sure how long they'd spent kissing. Ellie could hardly breathe—her body was on fire—but she didn't care. She loved the intimacy that came with feeling his breath against her neck and his body pressed to hers. If it weren't for her control and the cool air that night, she wasn't sure she would've stopped.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Arthur suddenly sitting up. Ellie frowned when she noticed the look on his face, suddenly alert. Knowing better than to talk, Ellie stood smoothly and remembered everything her father taught her. She tried to pinpoint the rustling that Arthur no doubt heard. It came from their left, but in all honesty it was difficult to anticipate where the sound was coming from until it burst forward from the bushes.

Right at Arthur.

Ellie didn't know what she was doing, but she launched him out of the way, a serpent's head the last thing she saw and Arthur's yell the last thing she heard.

**)-(**

In the castle, Jen shot up in bed, a shriek of terror ripping from her lungs.

**Soooooo yeah. I thought Ellie and Arthur needed a little fun time, since they always have to be so proper in front of people. The next chapter will show the two how they're truly meant to be together, so I'm excited for that!:) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Anybody like the cliffhanger?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

Gwaine tried to comfort his lover, but she knocked away his touches. "Sweetheart, calm down."

"No!" she scrambled to get out of bed. "I can't, Gwaine, something's happened, Ellie, she..." Jen clamped a hand over her mouth, stifling a sob. "I can't sense her in the castle, she isn't here, and I have to go find her!"

"My darling, please!" Gwaine insisted, trying to reign her in. He stood from the bed as well, pulling her to him. "Jen, please take a breath."

"Something dreadful has happened," she cried into his chest. Her hands clutched at him desperately. "I wasn't taking care of her, like it was my _destiny_ too, and something happened! I have to find her, Gwaine."

"It's not going to help if you're hysterical now is it?" Gwaine asked, cupping her face with his hands. He wiped away her tears. "Deep breaths, my love."

Jen sighed. Gwaine's affection brought her back down to earth, so she used his voice as something to focus on. His hands on her face calmed her somehow. Jen controlled her breathing and straightened her spine. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." he kissed her forehead. "Go change and I'll wake Merlin, then see if Arthur knows where she is."

"They're together, you fool," she giggled through her tears. "Why else would she have left the castle?" She hurried to put on leggings. Gwaine shook his head at himself before putting on his own clothes and heading out the door. Jen continued to control her breathing as she tied her hair back. The pain in her side had increased, which made her know that Arthur was moving Ellie somehow, most likely unaware that he was making whatever happened worse.

Thinking on this, she hurried to Ellie's room and found a tunic. Jen murmured a tracking spell, letting the magic flow from within her. She set the fabric aside. She felt tired and anxious, knowing that it was her magical connection to Ellie weakening her. She needed to find her and get her to safety. Rushing from the castle, she headed to the stables and got her horse.

Jen didn't go far. She had her horse galloping through the woods when she felt Ellie's presence grow strongly. Relief flooded through her as she slowed, hearing horses hooves in front of her. Arthur came from the shadows, sword pointed at her threateningly. When he saw it was Jen, he sagged in relief. "Jen, she was bitten..."

"Tell me everything." Jen hopped from the horse. Arthur gently eased Ellie off his and propped against a large, smooth rock. It was dark, but Jen summoned small balls of light to float around them. She pulled up the hem of Ellie's tunic, finding a large snake bite. The skin around it was yellowing, the veins turning black.

"We heard rustling in the bushes near us," Arthur said, voice full of dread. "But it moved too fast. She pushed me out of the way and next thing I know, she was bitten in the side by a giant servant. I cut off the head and it died, but I think it was venomous. And magical."

Jen nibbled her lip, ignoring the blatantly obvious facts about a giant serpent. "It's spreading too quickly to her heart and I don't know healing magic very well. I need to get her back to Gaius to see if the venom will need a special remedy. Make sure you keep her upright on the horse so the venom won't get to her heart as quickly."

"I had her hanging over the horse," Arthur gulped. "Her heart was lower than the bite. Did I make it worse?"

"You were trying to help her, it doesn't matter."

Arthur cursed, easing his fiancée on his horse. He held her closely and upright, guilt on his face. Jen got back on her horse as well. "Don't you dare think about blaming yourself, Arthur. We don't have time for it."

The king nodded and spurred his horse on, following Jen. The blonde woman attempted to control the panic swelling in her heart again, finding Gwaine as her focal point. She imagined his hands stroking her cheek and his voice calling her sweet names. It helped keep her head clear and her gaze forward steady. It hurt to think that after all the attacks on Ellie, a possibly magical serpent could hurt her.

But the dragon said Ellie's destiny was to be the queen of Albion. That meant something, did it not? Could you have a destiny...but not fulfill it?

She wanted so badly for that to not be true.

When they arrived in the physicians chambers, Arthur carried Ellie to the cot. He explained the serpent to Gaius, who immediately turned pale. Jen stepped forward. "Gaius, what is it?"

"There is a cure for the poison," he said gravely. "But it is too far away and there isn't enough time to get it. Magic can cure her, but it must be with a flower from the Isle of the Blessed and an enchantment said over it."

"Can't I retract the poison?" Jen asked worriedly. "If I do that, what will happen?"

"It could hurt her," Gaius answered. "The pain would be terrible, and it's almost impossible to remove it from the heart once it's reached there."

Jen looked down at her friend as Merlin rushed in, asking for the explanation. As Ellie prepared herself to perform the spell, Merlin helped look for a cure that could heal the princess' heart after the poison was removed. Jen knew Ellie could die from the spell, but she would also die without it, and it was a chance she was willing to take.

Holding her hand on Ellie's side, Jen searched deep within herself. Removing poison was a surprisingly difficult spell. If something was said incorrectly, the poison could either be pushed further along or the rapid backtracking of it could damage her internally. She had to do this perfectly. Focusing on that and the soft flame that she found in her soul (the Druids taught her that it represented her magic) and made it flare. The words flew from her mouth in the language of the old religion, calling upon the goddesses of healing for help.

Ellie's body rose in pain. Arthur held her hand and stroked her cheek while Jen continued, putting all her power into it. Small cries of anguish rose from Ellie's mouth, but Jen could not focus on the pain it was causing he friend's heart, or her own for that matter. She continued until all of the magical venom had been retracted from the young brunette's body. When it was done, Ellie whimpered slightly before going limp.

Jen's heart stopped. Her lip trembled and tears welled into her eyes. "No, Ellie, please…no."

"Ellie, darling, please wake up," Arthur patted her cheek and squeezed her hand. "Please love, don't leave me, I've only just got you."

"Ellie," Jen held back a sob, shaking her cousin and best friend. "_Don't you dare leave me!_ Come back, please." she clutched the princess, head on Ellie's chest. It couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. Ellie and Jen were one. As children, as young ladies, and as grown women, they were partners…friends…sisters. Jen couldn't possibly live without Ellie, the druids had said their souls were more intertwined than any two before them, due to their magical connection. It was impossible.

It wasn't until then, her head on Ellie's chest and small sobs escaping, that Jen heard it.

Very faint, and only to where Jen could hear it. Though it was fading, that didn't matter; Ellie was alive, if barely, and Jen could handle that.

"There must be something!" Jen insisted, frantically stood and began looking for books. "I can mend her heart, I have to! It's beating, so there's still a chance."

"Here!" Merlin said. He came down from the steps where he held an open book and eyes red from unshed tears. "It's the only thing I can find, and I'm not sure it will work."

"True loves kiss?" Gaius read. "The true love of the dying must be given magic with _this spell_, and the true love must bestow a kiss upon the dying. It is said to be the most powerful magic of all."

"Then let's do it," Jen said without hesitation. "Arthur, come here please."

"W-what if I'm not her true love?" Arthur said in a panic. He looked clearly distraught, tear stains on his cheeks. "What if it's wrong?"

"Then she dies," Merlin answered. "But, she dies without you trying! Would you like to try and save your fiancée or would you like to wait out the last few minutes of her health?"

Arthur seemed baffled, but his choice was obvious. He left Ellie's side for the moment to let Jen say the incantation from the book. They clasped hands, both of their eyes closed. Jen looked at the king seriously. "Imagine the magic flowing from you, to your lips, and to Ellie."

He nodded, then waited. As the words flooded from the witch's mouth, Arthur felt the warmth running up his arms. It was almost pleasant, like a sense of power rushing through him. When Jen stopped, he didn't hesitate in making his way to his love, stroking her cheek gently. Her breath was so shallow, her eyes not fluttering, making her appear dead. The pain he felt at the thought urged him to lean forward and press his lips to hers softly, tears stinging is eyes. The tingling warmth of Jen's magic left him, flowing into Ellie.

When Arthur pulled away, nothing happened.

And then Ellie breathed deeply, eyes open. She groaned, clutching her side and sitting up on an elbow weakly. The wound still bled but that was easy for Merlin to heal (Jen didn't have enough energy left in her to perform another spell).

"Arthur, are you crying?" Ellie said hoarsely. Then she looked around. "Why do you all look like I died? My lord, cheer up."

Jen barked out a half-sob/half-laugh and collapsed into a chair.

**:)**

**I just love Jen and Ellie. Arthur and Ellie also make me happy, and now he knows for sure that they're it for each other. Yay for true love!**

**Yes, I am a cheeseball. **


End file.
